The Matsumoto Twins
by Ashira Matsumoto
Summary: A group of prodigies graduate from the Shin'O academy into high positions, including Rangiku's cousin Ashira and Hana Matsumoto. Lot's of humour and OC's. It also has a very twisted plot that we hope you understand. Constructive criticism is approved. Co-author Windblade67. OC's: Ashira & Hana Matsumoto, Raiden Yajirushi, Daisuke Shiba, Akira Urahara, Neko Shihoin and more...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone this is my first Fanfic, I am Ashira Matsumoto (not my real name, obviously) it's also the name of one of the twins who I've based off me. Hana Matsumoto is also based off my Co-author Windblade67 who wrote most of the first few chapters. (However I've written most of them.) the other OC's in this are also based of our real friends so if you like a character let us know and we will pass it on to make them feel loved. 3 **

**I will also add random facts through out the chapters of where I got inspiration. Feel free to skip them though.**

**Hope you enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

* * *

**Matsumoto Twins**

**Chapter 1 **

**The Graduation Party**

A pair of sisters walked into a dark room, they look hesitantly around, one calling "Rangiku? Where are you?"  
"What's happening Rangiku? This isn't another reason to start drinking again is it?" the other called, grumpily.  
"If it is I'm _so_ joining in." The other girl nodded excitedly in the darkness.  
"Ashira…" The other rolls her eyes.  
The one called Ashira turned to her twin "What Hana?" Hana sighs, face palming.  
"Surprise!" A chorus of people shout, as the lights flicked on. Looking around there was most of the Captains and Lieutenants of the Gotei Guard Squad, and a sign saying 'Congratulations on your Graduation' up on the wall. A couple of the people in the room looked slightly hostile though; probably annoyed at being dragged into another one of Rangiku's drinking parties. Including Ashira's new captain Byakuya Kuchiki, leaning casually against the doorframe and Toshiro standing ridged next to Rangiku his eyebrow twitching.  
The strawberry blonde ran up to the twins "I'm so proud of my little cousins!" She hugged the two girls tightly, her assets squishing against their heads.  
"You did this for us?" Ashira asked, looking around at the important people.  
"Of course, but I also did it for Raiden, Neko, Yuki, Daisuke and Akira. Not to mention all the people who wanted to go drinking tonight." From behind Rangiku the previously named people ran forward to hug the twins.  
The black haired boy grinned sheepishly, "I can't believe we graduated, especially with my kido skills." He scratched his head.  
"Well, you would've done better if you had taken my advice." Akira crossed her arms.  
"Whatever, who would be bothered to read all those books anyway." Daisuke said frustrated.  
Neko shook her head, "Not everyone can read as fast as you can, Aki." Just then a black cat jumped up towards Neko, but as it jumped it changed into a dark skinned woman with long purple hair.  
"I'm so proud of you, my darling daughter" She hugged Neko tightly.  
"Mum, you're naked. Get some clothes on!" The daughter blushed deeply at her embarrassing mother.  
Kisuke Urahara looked over, "No wait stay like that, you look nice." He slung an arm around Yoruichi's shoulders.  
"DAD!" Neko screamed at the top of her voice.  
As the family went to a different room, Raiden hung his head. "Argh, does she always have to be so loud? And what's with her mother!?"  
"Yup, that's Neko's family for you." Hana turned to her best friend then. "Yuki, how did you go in your exams anyway? I never got to find out your results."  
The blonde perked up "Oh, I aced kido, Hakuda and the history on the soul society, didn't do so well at Zanjutsu though." She announced happily. Failure didn't mean much to her, as long as it's over and done with she's happy.  
The short Captain of Squad 10 then walked over towards us "Raiden, I hope you don't intend getting drunk, so that you have a hangover on your first day as my 3rd ranked officer?" His question clearly only having one acceptable answer.  
"I don't drink, Captain Hitsugaya. That won't be happening to me." The blonde's face turning serious, at the higher commanding officer.  
Rangiku's big breasts then landed between Toshiro and Raiden's head, "Aw, Captain you're so serious, take a chill pill. Why don't you have some Sake?" She pressed a cup in his face.  
The small Captain's eyebrow twitched, pushing him away from her. "Why am I here anyway? You said this was important, sure I have a new 3rd seat but beside that this is just another one of your excuses to get Renji, Ichigo, Ikkaku and others to join you in drinking. I'm leaving." Toshiro announced as he turned and left. As he left Rangiku stuck her tongue out at him.  
"Don't worry about him, we'll have fun without him," Ashira smirked grabbing a cup of Sake and taking it to her lips. "In fact more fun."  
Rangiku then looked a hundred times happier "Yeah, he's a party pooper anyway, isn't he?"  
"Ashira, make sure you don't get to drunk; I'm not carrying you home again like last time. Also your cleaning up you own mess this time." Hana scrutinized, glaring at her twin.  
The other twin flicked her hair with a small smile on her face. "I'll get as drunk as I like."

In another part of the room, Byakuya Kuchiki, Captain of Squad 6 headed towards the door. Rukia noticed him leaving and jumped up to stop him. "Nii– sama where are you going?" She asked, though already knowing the answer.  
"I am leaving." his tone being dispassionate of the gathering.  
"Why?"  
The head of the Noble house turned to his sister, "Rukia, this is but a gathering for drinking peasants. I have no business dealing with this, I have seen my new Lieutenant and doesn't even look as good as Abarai, still wanting to get drunk and the like."  
Rukia frowned, "It's good for your reputation though, seen inviting new graduates from the Shin'O Academy. The Shihoins are here also, and the Shibas, it would be bad if the other noble house isn't here also."  
"The Shihoins have left the room, remember, and the Shiba's were taken away the title of Nobles a long time ago. Anyway I'm sure you can represent us honourably by yourself. Now as I said I'm taking my departure, I'll see you at the house before 12 I hope." He turned his back and out the door. Rukia looked grumpily after him.  
"What up Rukia?" A giant orange haired man crept up behind her. "Did Byakuya bail on you?"  
She nodded, "Never mind. I hope you don't get too drunk tonight. You always leave too much work on Momo." She chided at the big man.  
"Yes, Rukia." He pouted, hanging his head.  
Rukia ruffled his hair affectionately, then pecking him lightly on the cheek. "Come on Baka, you can still have a couple of drinks." She took his hand and led him away.  
Hana had watched the encounter, staring off at where Captain Kuchiki had left. She wasn't even paying attention when her new Captain came up behind her. "Lieutenant Hana Matsumoto." His cough sounded, making the girl jump.  
"Captain Hisagi, I'm sorry for not noticing you." Hana bowed deeply, as a sign of respect.  
His hand came down on her head, ruffling her long brown hair. "No need to be so formal, Hana. After all I'm good friends with Rangiku" He grinned.  
"Hai, Captain" She nodded.  
As he walked off towards the Sake bowl, Ashira raced up to her twin. "Oh my gosh. Is that your Captain? He's kinda cute." She remarked.

"Ashira!" Hana gave her sister one of her 'Really?' looks. "Besides what about you being Byakuya's Lieutenant?" Hana tried to supress a blush.  
"Yeah, but he's so quiet and solid. Hisagi is so manly and friendly looking." Ashira said as she gazed as his retreating back.

Hana rolled her eyes, "Ok, whatever. Oh hi Daisuke." The younger twin waved at her friend.  
The tall boy slouched on to the seat beside her. "Hi girls, I really need to get away from here."  
"Why?" The twins chorused.  
"You know about Isshin Kurosaki really being a Shiba, he's my cousin and all. He's quite eccentric is all, and hard to handle." He explained. The just mentioned man; snuck up behind Daisuke and tried to trip him. Daisuke caught he's foot and flipped him across the room, crashing into the wall. The twins giggled, understanding what he meant, having met the man before several times. Daisuke exclaimed at his cousin, "Why the Hell Can't You Be Normal!" The two then collapsed into a loud argument, which existed most of the evening.  
Ashira sighed looking at the door where Neko had left. Just then she enters the room through that door, "Hi Kisuke, Neko and Yoruichi."  
Akira heard her shout and shrunk into the shadows hoping not to be seen by her brother. It didn't work though. "My dear sister!" Urahara shouted pulling Akira into a hug. "It's nice to see you."  
She pushed away from him. "Yeah, you too I guess. Could you please not hug me? I've told you over and over again, I don't like it."  
"Aunty you're too uptight." Neko jumped on to Akira's back.  
"How many times must I tell you not to call me aunty, it makes me feel old." She shivered slightly.  
Soi Fong of the Stealth Division came up to Yoruichi to talk to her, but she turned to look at her daughter instead. "So you're my new 3rd Seat, you do look a lot like your mother. The question is whether you're faster."  
"Would you like a drink, Soi Fong?" Neko asked mildly. The Captain looked hesitant, then nodded. Neko's appearance blurred and in seconds she had a cup of sake in her hand. She handed it to her new Captain.  
The woman eyes widened in surprised. "Wow!"  
Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi of Squad 12 snuck behind them, took one of Neko's ears and examined it. "Is this one of your creations, Urahara." He let go of the now complaining girl's ear. "It's so life like to what I created." Gesturing to Nemu behind him.  
Urahara coughed uncomfortably, holding Neko out of the way. "Um… remember Mayuri, I'm married now."  
"What's that got do to with it!?"  
"She's not a creation; She's a proper daughter you know. Where the wife and the husband get together, and err…" He stopped, hoping he would catch on.  
Mayuri looked disappointed, "Pity, I thought for a second you might have bested me in skills. It's nice meeting two of your species though." Akira and Neko pushed forward and cried in outraged. "SPECIES!?"  
"Yes indeed, the sister of Kisuke Urahara, must be just as smart, I'm sure." He examined.  
"Thank you…" Aki bit her lip, uncertain whether that was a compliment or not.  
Yuki had gotten her way to the CD player by now, inserting her iPod with music on to the loud speaker. As soon as it was plugged in, a huge chorus of _'Pink Fluffy Unicorns Dancing on Rainbows,'_ erupted loudly across the room. Yuki sat on a chair below one of the speakers, bobbing her head to the music as she sang along.  
In another part of the room, Captain Komamura whispered to his lieutenant, Tetsuzaemon Iba "She's my new 11th seat?"  
Kurotsuchi disappeared in a flash and reappeared beside Yuki, who wasn't fazed at all. With magnify glass in hand, he studied her carefully. "Now what's in your mind to make it so strange?"  
Ashira and Hana rushed in front of the blonde and shouted "NONE OF OUR FRIENDS ARE FOR EXPERIMENTING ON!"  
"Fine, but I'll experiment on one of you someday." He turned away coldly from the crowd, also heading to the door, his loyal, robotic Lieutenant following closely behind him.  
"That man is crazy," Hana shook her head hopeless. "To think Urahara got him in charge of Squad 12."  
"I don't know why he has to ask what she is thinking, we all know what she's thinking _'Pink Fluffy Unicorns Dancing on Rainbows.'_" Ashira sung her twin giggled behind her.  
Ichigo came up behind the brunettes then, "Zaraki is just as crazy as Mayuri." He sighed.  
"So true on that account." Hana agreed. An explosion of air sounded behind, making the room go quiet. Hana laughed openly "Good try, Zaraki. But the wind protects me." Smirking she turned around. Kenpachi Zaraki's wide grin shined behind his ragged edged sword.  
Ashira ran up to Hana a little annoyed, "Zaraki we're at a party! Leave fighting for later." She shouted.  
"Ah disappointing," The big man sighed, "maybe you Ichigo?"  
Yachiru, the pink haired lieutenant of Squad 11 perked up on Zaraki's shoulder "Come on, Ichi! Kenny had so much fun last time." Ichigo looked worried backing away.  
Shunsui Kyoraku came up behind the tall spiky haired captain, slinging an arm about he's shoulders "Zaraki, we're at a party. This is a time to drink!" He raised his own cup into the air, Ukitake and a couple others that saw the gesture copied.  
The busty strawberry blonde, included raised some bottles of Sake in the air "Indeed, Now who wants Shots!"  
There was a loud roar of agreement, as drinks were passed across the room. Hana walked across the room to where Rukia was shaking her head, "We're in for a long night, aren't we?" Rukia nodded soberly in reply.

By 10 o'clock nearly everyone was drunk, except for Yachiru, Akira, Hana, Raiden and Rukia. By now only Ashira, Daisuke, Renji, Ichigo, Ukitake were awake still but drunk. Renji and Ashira were having a heated conversation in one part of the room. "I'm going to be a better Lieutenant than you!" Ashira yells at the Captain of the 3rd Squad.  
"No you're not! You're going to arrive hung-over on your first day at work. Talk about a bad starting." He scoffed, sticking his tongue out at the older twin.  
Ashira looked grumpy, "Well you're going to be hung over and you're a Captain. Also Izuru Kira is going to be hung-over, makes me wonder who is going to do all the reports tomorrow."  
"My third seat will do it, I'm sure. What about you?" Renji mumbled.  
Ashira flick her hair about, "At least I'll have a… a sober Captain." She hiccupped.  
"You're going to have a bad first impression though." Renji retorted.

"Well… well you're just a mean, drunk Captain… with a red pineapple for a head." Ashira mimicked.  
"Why you?" He pulled out his sword and began fencing with the Matsumoto twin. Hana, Akira and Rukia watched passively, seeing the two drunks fencing terribly because of the state they were in.  
Akira looked uncertainly around at the room, and then at the unconscious bodies everywhere, collapsed from too much drink "What happened here?" The ash blonde had been sitting in the corner reading for the past 3 hours, not noticing at all the mess around her.  
Hana face palmed "Everyone got drunk, that about sums it up." She sighed.  
Just then an arm came about her shoulders, "Hey your pretty, Hana." Daisuke rested his chin on her shoulder. That comment made a hand come to his face, slapping him hard. The dark haired boy stumbled a bit and fell to the floor. "Stupid drunk men." Hana huffed.  
Yachiru just then slipped away, picked up Kenpachi, and then flash stepping away. Rukia glanced over at Ichigo, who was just staring off into the distance. "I think we should get some of these people home, you get your sister and I'll get Ichigo. Leave the rest, it's their own fault for getting drunk." Rukia flashed off over to the orange haired giant, picking him up and taking him away.  
Hana turned to Raiden then, "Raiden get Daisuke home will ya?" The blonde boy nodded in response, picking up the man with a red face from being smacked. Flashing stepping away after lugging her sister on her shoulder she heard her sister mumble incoherently, her breath thick with the smell of Sake. "Quiet Ashira." Hana's whispers, silencing the drunk woman.

"But I want to keep fighting," mumbled the lazy eyed Ashira. "That baka called me a bad first impression; I don't think I deserve that sort of language."

"No you don't." Said Hana patronisingly and patting Ashira on the head. "But if you don't, go now you will have a bad first impression, and we wouldn't want that, would we?" Hana grabbed Ashira's cheek and moved it slightly, like she was talking to a child.

"No we wouldn't." Ashira mumbled as she began to pass out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Chapter Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

* * *

**Matsumoto Twins **

**Chapter 2 **

**Hangover **

Ashira lay quietly on her bed with a splitting headache. Luckily for her, her lovely sister Hana came in to wake her up. "Good Morning Ashira," Hana flung open the curtains, letting the sun stream into the room, shining on Ashira face and making her headache worse. Ashira groaned, burying her head in her pillows. "You know you are the 10th person to do that this morning. I went around to all the hung-over Lieutenant's houses and have done the exactly same thing to me." Ashira picked up a pillow and threw it at her younger twin's head, though she dodge it easily. "You are the 6th person to do that to me, all have missed so far."  
"At least I'm not the first." She grumbled from her pillow.  
Hana bit her lip, "Well not really, you were actually the first. I woke you up earlier, but you must've fallen asleep again." She shrugged placing some folded clothing of the bed and straightening the bed sheet. "Come on grumpy pants" Ashira grudgingly got out of bed and put on a new shihakusho. "I've got all the other hung-over officers from last night are at Squad 9 Office, come along now." The younger twin dragged her sick twin over to the 9th squad.  
On entry Raiden quickly looks up, walking over to Ashira and handing her a bucket "Here's your puke bucket, careful not to make a mess." Renji, Izuru, Tetsuzaemon, Rangiku, Daisuke, Ichigo, Shunsui, Shuhei and all of Neko's family were all along the couches, leaning over there bucket or drinking heaps of coffee.  
Hana fell into step with Raiden as Ashira walked over to join the other drunks. "How's it going here?"  
He sighed, "There all are incapable of working today; they'll need at least a day's rest, silly fools. Also on their first days. Plus Yuki is making a lot of noise in the next room. She really knows how to annoy the crap out of people, especially the hung-over one's who are incapable of doing anything about it." The blonde shook his head.  
"It's their own bloody fault, getting drunk like that." Akira walked into the room carrying more coffee.  
"Indeed" Hana muttered quietly.  
"What are we going to do about all the work that is supposed to be done today then? Several Captains will have to do the work themselves." Raiden questioned.  
I thought for a moment, quietly, "I'll do my squad's reports, then go and help Captain Kuchiki. From what I hear there's another lieutenant of Squad 3 to do the work when the Captain and lieutenant are hung-over, so she'll do that. Raiden you will obviously help Byakuya and the rest should be good."  
Raiden glanced at me confused, "There are two lieutenants of Squad 3?"  
"Yeah the other is a blonde woman called Althea Shinjiru. She'll drop by sometime this afternoon I'm sure." Hana smirked at what she said. "Oh also Raiden if you finish work early come by and help me out, if possible."  
Akira looked angry in the corner, "What about me?!" She yelled outraged at being left out.  
"You are to stay here and help these poor drunken souls, I'll be in the other room if you want me. And keep Yuki out of the cookie jar." Hana walked into the Captain's Office to start the long work day ahead of her.

Around Lunch time, Hana felt certain high Reiatsu Captains heading this way, probably looking for their Lieutenants. She sighed looking at the ¾ of work she had just done. _'I'll do this work later tonight I suppose.' _She stood up walking back to the room where the Officers were recovering.  
First person to arrive was Toshiro Hitsugaya with Raiden at his heels. The little white haired Captain was fuming, seeing drunk Rangiku sleeping again. "MATSUMOTO!" He shouted.  
Rangiku fell off her seat in surprise, while Ashira perked up looking around half in a daze and Hana walked in replying. "Yes, Captain Hitsugaya."  
He glanced at me angrily "Not you! Rangiku!" Ashira relising it wasn't her decided to slump back down and immediately fell back to asleep.  
"Hey, you said Matsumoto. That refers to all three of us remember?" Hana tried to ease the Captain.  
"Whatever, Rangiku come with me now and finish off your work! 3rd seat Yajirushi has been nice enough to do most of your work so far, you are to do the rest."  
"But Captain…" The strawberry blonde yawned. The temperature in the room dropped about 10 degrees. "Okay, Okay fine" Rangiku slowly got up and stumbled towards the door. "Good bye everybody" she said sounding half delirious. Everyone in the room lifted their head slight said "Bye" and continued their half-doze.  
Next came Nanao, here to pick up her still unconscious Captain, Shunsui didn't even wake up at all the shouting Nanao did though everyone else did. And if Nanao was bad then the 2nd Lieutenant of Squad 3 was terrifying. Lieutenant Althea Shinjiru was in a towering fury as in slammed the door of the recovery room open. Her blue eyes glaring dangerous at her Captain and fellow Lieutenant. "YOU IDIOTS! You give me no notification about where you are or what you are doing? But can't go out to find you because considering there's no other high ranked officer around, I'm bombarded with all the work of Squad 3 and questions from the other ranked officers! Then I find out from a squad member that you were recovering from a hangover in squad 9." She literally screams at the top of her voice.  
Renji and Izuru winced considerably "We… uh… forgot… sorry…" Renji mutters.  
"SORRY, DOESN'T DO ALL THE WORK I HAVE TO DO NOW!" The blonde snaps at the two. "Now you two are coming with me!" Althea grabs the one ear of her Captain and the other of her other Lieutenant, pulling them out of the room.  
Daisuke looked longingly after her. "Who's she, She's pretty…" He trailed off staring.  
"Are you still drunk, Dai" Hana pulls at his cheek.  
"No."  
"Are you sure?" She asks again.  
"No." He replied again.  
Hana stifles a laugh, as she feels another person heading this way. Captain Kuchiki headed in, the most rational so far. He walks quietly over to where Ashira was drinking coffee by the dozen.  
Hana bit her lip, as she calls over Raiden "Hey could you do that bit of work, I asked of you."  
"Sure, where you going?" He asked.  
"I'm going to fill in for Ashira considering she's still incapable of working, get some of the work done. I'll do the rest tonight" Hana assured the blonde.  
"Okay." He nodded.  
Hana walked over to the tall Captain, who was looking at Ashira. He was either about to yell at her or just push her off the couch just to see if she was still alive. Ashira still didn't notice that her captain was right there. Hana cleared her throat to get his attention. "Um… Captain Kuchiki, considering my sister's condition, I'll be helping you out with your work today." Hana informed the grim faced Captain.

"Very well." Captain Kuchiki said as he began to lead the way.

As Hana followed him down the long corridors she began to notice how he walked, _'He looks so proud and arrogant yet respectable and uptight like if he shows any sign of weakness his whole legacy will fall.'_ She thought.

"Hana, explain to me how my last two lieutenant's always manage to get drunk for their first day of work. I held some hope for Ashira but to me she is no different to Renji. Did you know the only reason I pushed for him to become a Captain was so that I could get rid of him." Byuakuya's sentence was strange droll.

'_I never knew captain Kuchki was so talkative. And he has a weird way of getting rid of people. By promoting them, now that doesn't make sense._' Hana thought.

"Know I do not care much for two extra Matsumoto Lieutenants, after seeing the behaviour of Rangiku. I always wondered how Toshiro survived." Byakuya said flatly.

'_What is with this guy? Does he just like to let people know why he doesn't like them? Well he's not going to offend me that easily.' _Hana continued thinking.

"Know and take hope that my sister does not get drunk as often as Rangiku does, in fact she rarely does. And works just as hard as I do as soon as she is motivated." Hana spoke up.

"It takes guts to stand up for those who are that of the Matsumoto's, however I do not care much for what you say until I see it myself." Byakuya said plainly.

"Fair enough," Hana said biting her lip. The rest of the walk remained in silence.

Byakuya eventually opened a door to his right and let Hana in. "This is all the work that hasn't been done since Renji became a Captain, although knowing him it was probably before even that." Hana's jaw dropped there was pile upon pile of papers in every corner leading all the way to Byakuya's desk. "I do hope your sister gets well soon so she can get a head start before tomorrow's papers come in. I have been sifting through it a bit but I am a Captain and I have other more urgent matter's to attend to." he said as he began to leave the room, "I'll leave you to it, I'll be back in a couple of minutes after I notify all the other captains about the events of last night." And then he flashed stepped and he was gone.

Hana almost pulling out her hair stared at all the paper work. "Well, better get started." She began to shuffle through the pages neatly stacking them in piles until there was only one quarter of the room of papers that was literally stacked all the way to the ceiling.

Byakuya walked back in the room just as Hana stopped to admire her work. He first stared briefly at the floor noticing all the missing papers then stared at the large piles in the far corner, then he looked at Hana, "At least I can see the floor now." He said drily.

'_Was that supposed to be a compliment?'_ Hana thought. She continued to watch him as he walked around to his desk.

He sat down and began scribbling stuff down on some papers. "Don't you have work to do?" He said noticing her eyes on him.

"Uh... yes." She said quickly turning back to the mountainous work load.

_**6 hours later.**_

Everyone back at squad 9 were slowly recuperating, Tetsuzaemon had been carried away by his large wolf like captain and Urahara began walking around the room red faced and limply. "In situations like this walking is the healthiest thing for you." He hiccupped.

"Sit down Urahara, you'll make yourself worse, I would know I'm a doctor." Isshin said, waving his hand at him.

"Really, I always thought you were an idiot." Ichigo said slyly.

"Watch your mouth boy, I may be drunk but I am no, no, no…" Isshin said not knowing how to finish his sentence.

"No good." Ashira suggested.  
"Yeah, I am no good… Hey!" Isshin barked. Everyone began laughing, mainly for the sake of laughing not really because anything was funny. They began to cry and roll on the floor laughing, it did not cease for another ten minutes. Akira stood in the corner rolling her eyes at the raving "drunk heads."

Rukia barged in. "Ichigo Kurosaki, what did I say about not leaving Momo to much work. She's freaking out right now and is wondering where you are."

"Oh no, Momo, I should have told her." He said quickly getting up concerned about Momo; it was as if he fully recuperated in a matter of seconds.

"Yes you should have." Rukia judged.

"Bye guys." Ichigo bade farewell, not looking hung over in the slightest.

Daisuke looked confused at the Captain's retreating back. "How did he do that?"

"Do what?" Isshin asked back.

"Just get up and leave like he wasn't hung over at all." Daisuke stated.

"Oh, he was feeling fine ages ago he just didn't want to get back to work. That's my boy." Isshin explained.

"I'm going to get some air," Ashira huffed walking towards the door.

"I'll come with you," Shuhei got up to follow Ashira out of the room.

Ashira went outside and the quick stepped to the roof, Shuhei followed. "Oh' it's nice to get some air, all I could smell was puke in there." Ashira commented.

"Yeah, but what do you expect after one of Rangiku's drinking parties…" he paused for a moment, "You know I like you." Shuhei randomly added.

"Why?" Ashira asked confused on why he said it.

He thought for a second. "Because you are like Rangiku except a little less eccentric. I hope you do well in the Qotei guard squads, and your sister. I'm expecting great things from her."

"She has already done a great things, she's kept you're squad running all day and not to mention some of the others and it's her first day on the job." Ashira noted.

"Hey yeah I guess you're right. I didn't really think about that." Shuhei agreed.

"And she won't disappoint you, especially when you see her Zanjutsu." Ashira smiled. "She doesn't like to disappoint."

"Well then it will be great to have her around, hopefully I won't be feeling like this all the time though." Shuhei smirked. "Well I should go and get the update from Hana, now I am feeling slightly better." He said getting up.

"I'll come with you, she is with my Captain." Ashira said also getting up.

"Who's your captain?" Shuhei asked.

"Byakuya Kuchiki Squad 6." Ashira said.

"Oh, well we better go and save you sister then." He said keeping a straight face.

"Why? What do you mean by that." Ashira asked.

"Well let's say captain Kuchiki is very… proud," Shuhei said as he flash stepped away.

Ashira and Shuhei found Hana sitting at the Lieutenant's desk fast asleep. There was a pile of work on the ground beside and in front of her; a blanket was draped carefully over the little girl's shoulders.  
"What the hell is with all these papers? Do I have to do all of this?" Ashira exclaimed in surprise.  
As quietly as a ghost, Byakuya Kuchiki appeared behind her, "Yes. I see you are no longer hung-over. I hope you are happy about driving your twin to exhaustion."  
Shuhei Hisagi already started moving to the younger twin's side. He picked her up carefully, slinging her on to his back. Ashira turned to her Captain with a worried expression, "I didn't mean to, I truly felt like shit this morning… I… a…" She swallowed, considering she just swore in front of her own Captain.  
Byakuya eyes flashed dangerously "Be grateful, she has done more work than half the work that Renji hasn't done the past couple of years. She is quite a hard worker." He acknowledges her with dignity.

"That's more than half done!" Ashira exclaimed.  
"I'll take Hana, to her home now, Captain Kuchiki." Shuhei bade farewell, Flash- stepping away quickly.  
Byakuya's deadly gaze turned to Ashira. "Yes Captain." She quivered.  
"Tomorrow you can go out and fight hollows for the whole day. I will organise that all the other officer who got drunk to join you in this. Then the day after that, you can do the rest of the work which is lying here. By then there will be two more extra days' worth." He patted a hand on the top of the desk which had the rest of the papers on it.  
"Yes sir". Ashira sounded, knowing that it would be useless to argue.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

* * *

**Matsumoto Twins **

**Chapter 3**

**Consequences **

All the Lieutenants and ranked officers from the party waited outside the 1st Division Captain meeting room, waiting for their Captains reports on what has happened. As they waited, they talked quietly amongst themselves. Ashira yawned loudly, "Can you believe it that Kuchiki woke me up at five O'clock this morning for work. I just spent the last three hours doing paperwork, while trying not to fall asleep. I don't even know what work I did or if the writing I did was even readable." She huffed tiredly.  
"I slept in this morning, quite enjoyed it consider all the work I had to do." Hana leaned back in Ashira's chair, reaching her arms behind her head.  
"Shut up, Hana!" Ashira snapped. Hana giggled into her hand, enjoying her sister's annoyance.

***  
"How are you this morning, Daisuke?" Raiden asked politely to his best friend.  
"Like shit, am I even alive?"  
"Actually you are actually technically dead. So no, you are dead." Raiden smirked proud of his answer.  
Daisuke stuck his tongue out at the smart ass, "Shut up mister know it all, stop being so technical."  
"I can't help it that I'm smarter than you."  
"Shut up, Raiden."  
Again smirking he said, "If you say so."

Neko leaned on Akira's shoulder, strangely meowing in her sleep, "Neko… Neko." Akira whispered, tapping her to wake her up. Nothing happened.  
Yuki then came up, leaned over in Neko's tiny face and yelled "WAKE UP, CAT!" That jolted her awake, and several others who were half asleep.  
"What the Hell, Yuki!" Neko yelled in the tall blonde's face. She just laughed in the purple haired girl's face, then skipping down to the other end of the room. "What is her problem?!"  
"Her tendency to forget stuff and flightiness suggest…" Akira started to explain.  
Neko groaned placing her head in her hands "Aki, please no long explanation. And I wasn't even expected an answer! No one knows what's in that crazy girl's head."  
"You don't have to say it like that." Aki rubbed her arm, feeling slightly hurt.

Althea was giving her fellow Lieutenant another lecture. "Izuru, you better hope I don't get in trouble today after that stupid thing you and Renji did yesterday. If I have to go do more or another type of work, you are going to wish you were never born." Althea threatened creepily. Izuru winced visibly, terrified of his friend's wrath. Althea kept on going though, "How the hell did you even get this position in the first place. No wonder I was called in to help you guys out with you two getting drunk every second day." She shot a dangerous glare towards the man. The other Lieutenant seemed as if he shrunk in his chair.  
Rangiku stumbled over then to save the young man, "Izuru, are you alright? Looking a little pale you are" She pointed out.  
"No… Nothing Rangiku…" He quivered still jumpy.  
"Okay, would you like to come talk with Tetsuzaemon and me?" She suggested, slyly winking in the process.  
Izuru seemed to sigh in relief "Yes please." He literally jumped out of his chair running over to where Tetsuzaemon sat.  
"Oi, I'm not done with you yet!" The blonde called after him.  
Rangiku took the woman's shoulder "Give him a bit of slack, save the rest for Renji. He deserves it more anyway," and walked away. Althea flopped into a chair, looking lost then, as if, if she's not yelling at someone there is nothing to then do.

After a couple more minutes all the Captains filed out of the Meeting room. The Lieutenants and officers; stood to attention immediately as soon as the door opened. Shuhei, Renij, Ichigo and Shunsui were looking slightly pale, while the others looked slightly smug. Shuhei came up to Hana, looking down fallen. "Um… hi… uh Hana…" He trailed off.  
"What's the verdict?" Hana asked knowing that it wasn't going to be good.  
"Well because of Rangiku's drinking party, all the Lieutenants and Captains who got drunk have to now go into Rukongai and kill at least 900 hollows. We have to stay there until then, and you see…" He gulped scared.  
Her eyes narrowed, "What?"  
"I thought that considering all the work you did yesterday, I suggested that you come along because while I'm going to be away you would have to do it. So to be nice, I thought…" He trailed off, afraid coming wrath.  
But it didn't come. "Okay." She answered simply  
"Also my suggestion led to all the other officers who were working for their captains, to come along as to get out of the office place."  
The brunette gave him a deadly look, "You know that Althea is going to kill you for that suggested." Just then a loud shout from Althea, made Shuhei wince. "I'll meet you at the gates in a couple of minutes then." Hana smirked seeing his scared face.

Renji approached his lieutenants with caution. "This had better be good Renji!" Althea shouted noisily.  
Renji coughed gently, "Izuru and I have to go hollow hunting for the next couple of days."  
"Good, now off you go. Be gone with you idiots." She moved her hands in a shooing gesture.  
Renji breathed in deeply preparing himself, "You see, upon Shuhei's suggestion all the Lieutenant who were doing there Captain's work yesterday, get to come along with us…" He never finished his sentence. Althea roared in anger, sending a deadly look towards Shuhei's turned back.  
Izuru stepped forward, seeing that the woman literally looked as if she was about to tear the man's head off, "Leave it for later, Althea."  
"Oh no, that idiot isn't getting away again, I'll break every bone in his body, heal him and tear him apart again." Her voice grated between her teeth.  
Renji stepped forward raising his sword against her, "Wait til in the forest, won't make such a big racket there. You can have a fight for a nice long time and not be restricted by anything." The red head suggested, slyly. The blonde grinned agreeing, looking forward to a little fight with the _beloved_ 9th Squad Captain.

Daisuke looked as if he was about to faint. He still hadn't had a good night sleep and a headache still rang in his head. Raiden looked confused at his Captain "Why am I doing this? I didn't get drunk!"  
Toshiro shifted his shoulders, "All the lieutenants who spent all of yesterday working for their Captains are ordered to come along to get out to get some experience. Upon the suggestion of Shuhei Hisagi." He explained gravely.  
Zaraki beside him; glared at his 6th seat, "What's with that face you're making? Look excited, I've seen your Shikai you'll do find. It should be fun, wish I was going." The tall man slapped him on the back.  
Daisuke straightened "Yes sir."

Unohana came up to the ash blonde girl calmly. "Akira, I have organised that instead of you having to kill 900 Hollows, you get to stick around and heal any casualties they may have." Unohana explained lightly.  
"Thank you Captain." Akira bowed.  
Unohana then gave her one of her creepy stares, "Make sure you do well out there." Akira looked shakily for a second then nodded firmly.

Byakuya Kuchiki looked at his Lieutenant gravely. "I'm afraid you are going to be sent away to hunt down about 900 hollows. When you are done please come straight to me. I have another chore for you before you get back to the paper work."  
"Okay sir. I won't be too long really. It'll take me a little less than a day." Ashira assured him.  
"Don't be silly Ashira. 900 hollows is no easy task." He said turning his back.  
"Nor is looking after a squad by yourself," Ashira smirked as he walked of wiping away her comment.  
Shuhei walked over to where Ashira stood sombrely at the news. "Hear the bad news?"  
"Yeah, 900 hollows shouldn't take too long for a Captain and Lieutenant."  
Shuhei still looked slightly worried, "You would be surprised." He then looked back at to Hana's retreating back. "Did you see Hana, she took that better than I thought." He mentioned.  
"Wait for it." Ashira looked at her sister expectantly. Around Hana a burst of wind whirled around her, small glittering leaves swirled with it. Then with great force, the wind and leaves shot in Shuhei's direction. The leaves shot straight past his head and body, leaving his clothes torn and a few cuts against his cheek and arms. Ashira turned to him, biting her lip, "Yeah, don't get on her bad side." She concluded quickly before heading off to get ready for the long trip.

All the people from the party, lined up in outside of the Seireitei doors. Onlookers looked surprised at all the high Reiatsu Shinigami, Captains and Lieutenant were usually rarely seen in District 1 of Rukongai. Byakuya Kuchiki and Toshiro Hitsugaya stood in front of them, holding a packet of what looked like Pedometers. "You are all to be restricted to the forest in District 80 of Rukongai." Toshiro began handing out the pedometer things. "These are to be your trackers and Hollow counters, where those at you hip. Make sure you are wearing it when you kill them, otherwise it will not be counted." The spiky white haired Captain explained. Everyone clipped on theirs immediately.  
"If you can't get this exercise done within 10 days, you will be given a fail, in this punishment. Punishment being given more work, example A. all the uncompleted work of Renji Abari. Now go." Byakuya ordered them all. Renji gulped. In a flash the Captains, Lieutenants and other officers headed off the forest where they are to go Hollow hunting. Everyone stopped in front of the Forest in misery.  
Rangiku looked at them all, still looking happy. "Now don't look like that, you miserable people." She chirped. "Now we can start the Consequence Party!" She flung her hands in the air, nonchalantly.  
Most of the people groaned, while some of them looked confused. Neko stepped forward, "What do you mean, Rangiku?"  
"Every time this happens we get a punishment like this or something. We have a race to see who can finish it first, it is also entertainment for the other Captains &amp; Lieutenants, they watch us from their offices while they do their work. Then afterwards we go get drunk again or not…" She trailed off.  
Ashira came up signalling to stop Rangiku talking, "Wait… Hold a moment! You telling me this has happened before!"  
"Yeah at least 8 times a year, also the winner gets free Shots." She grinned, while others groaned more. Rangiku looked hurt, "Hey don't give me that. Remember last years, we did it three times in a row." Most of them winced at the memory, remembering sore heads and seemingly endless throwing up.  
Yuki began towards the forest, as soon as she was one metre in she exclaimed, "Wow, it's like a different dimension in here." She gazed up into the trees opened mouthed and making a fake noise of amazement. Daisuke and Raiden both looked slightly pale, worried about getting lost or becoming really hungry. "So shall we begin?" Rangiku smiled.  
"One moment, cousin." Hana stepped forward pulling out her Zanpakuto. "Yuki, could you please move?" She gave Hana a confused look then moved out of the way back behind her.  
"TRAVEL WITH THE WIND, SENKAI AOBA!"  
The blade Hana held, seemed to liquefy then change into ten tiny green leaves which hovered in the air beside her, while Hana held the green hilt in her right hand. The wind picked up and seemed to gather in one place. Moving the hilt in one singular motion towards the forest the wind shot past them all. No one really saw what happened, except that after a minute or so the ten little leaves hovered back to Hana who stood patiently waiting for them. The leaves shaped back into a blade and solidified. Hana took off her Hollow counter and the number 900 exactly showed up on its tiny screen. "Okay, I'm done. I'll see you guys when you're done." The brunette younger twin smirked and began to walked back to the Seireitei.  
Renji stared in amazement, and then shouted, "WHAT THE FUCK, HANA?!"

"Hana you've ruined all the fun," Dasiuke moaned sarcastically.

"I have worked to do." The Matsumoto twin gave him a quick glance, and then flash stepped out of sight.  
"Hana gets the free Shots!" Rangiku shouted into the air. The group sighed.  
Ashira drew her sword also, "Saw that coming, typically Hana. Never really was that patient nor bothered with stuff like this." She stated in a matter of fact kind of voice.  
"You knew that was going to happen?" Shunsui asked cautiously.  
"I know all of her abilities and she knows all of mine, we hide nothing from each other. So I knew she would use the technique or something of the kind." Ashira confirmed, as she flicked her sword lightly. "Come on, let's get this done as soon as possible."  
"Scathe, Taoreta Bara no Toge"  
Her sword split into two blades; one small like the shape of a thorn in one and hand and the other held that of a shield like bladed edged rose. It was connect to the other sword by what looked more like a stem then rope. She ran into the forest, ready for whatever hollow approached her.  
Everyone followed her lead, and headed into the forest.

***  
In the 12th Division, all the Captains who weren't fighting watched the screen in surprise. Toshiro observed Hana's Zanpakuto carefully "What are her abilities though. By the looks of it, it was just floating green leaf blades. Like Byakuya's Senbonzakura." He stated. Said person nodded also, slightly confused and intrigued at the woman's amazing performance.  
"Then look at Ashira's, they look like thorns. Leaves and Thorns I don't think I would like to get in a mess with both of those girls." Ukitake chuckled light heartedly.  
"Do you think they fight well, Yachiru? Could be amusing?" Zaraki questioned the little pink haired girl on his shoulder.  
She grinned she began jumping up and down, "They look like fun, Kenny looks happy."  
"I can't wait to see the Yuki girl's Zanpakuto, she's a strange one." Mayuri Kurotsuchi tapped his fingers together.  
Soi Fong scrutinised Neko keenly, expecting great Hakuda and Shunpo from the child of the Flash – Goddess and the ex-Captain of the 12th Squad. Momo Hinamori looked at the screen with a worried expression, not wanting her captain to get hurt, considering he was a great improvement from Aizen. While Rukia Kuchiki glared at the fool in the screen, think he perfectly deserve this _'That Idiot!'_ She thought over and over again.  
Byakuya stared at the girl who had finished first in curiosity. '_Strange girl, didn't think she was like this.'_ He thought quietly, as the Captains continued to watch the screen intrigued by every movement.


	4. Chapter 4

**And this is when it all begin...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

* * *

**Matsumoto Twins **

**Chapter 4**

**Slash 900**

**Day 1**

The Captains and Lieutenants spread out across the forest ground, some paired up while other went alone. They all released a bit of their Reiatsu so they could attract more Hollows. Ashira ran straight into the fight taking out five hollows in the first minute. Others began fighting but weren't in much of a rush. Rangiku quickly flash stepped next to Ashira taking out the hollow on her flank, "Slow down this is meant to be fun Ashira, don't be as boring as your twin."

"I can't afford to have fun right now." Ashira grunted killing her 49th hollow.

Rangiku stopped fighting for a moment, "Why not?!" she chided.

Then Shuhei stopped momentarily, "She has to get back to Byuakuya Kuchiki, would you slow down if you had to get back to him?" Shuhei explained.

"Of course I would, it would mean and extra ten days without him around." Rangiku said.

"Yeah well Ashira didn't make too much of a good impression on the first day." Shunsui quickly butted in before leaving to kill another hollow.

"Guys I'm right here!" Ashira yelled finishing off her 61st hollow. "Besides it doesn't mean I'm not having fun." Ashira quickly smiled then wrapped the stem around one hollows neck, and throwing her small sword at another and slashing another with her shield, killing all three at once.

Ukitake and Shunsui stopped for a moment watching Ashira while she fought. "Wow, I think Zaraki would even be impressed by her efforts." Ukitake noted.

"Yeah, but it's not just Ashira. All of the new graduates are out here trying to prove themselves." Shunsui smirked.

They looked over at Akira standing high in a tree. She was kneeling looking down at the branch she was standing on; it looked as though she was calving a symbol into the tree with her Shikai which was more like a dagger then a sword. She said something they could not hear, and then slammed her fist down on it. There was a circle of light around her momentarily and then a phoenix appeared, flying past several hollows burning their faces with its wings.  
The phoenix flew over Daisuke and Raiden missing them by a couple of inches. "AKIRA!" They chorused.

Ukitake and Shunsui's eyes now rested on Daisuke and Raiden. They fought side by side not too far away from Ukitake and Shunsui.  
Raiden yelled out;  
"Strike, IKAZUCHIRYU!"  
His Zanpakuto bent into the shape of a lightning bolt and grew a deadly aura of electricity. He slashed down on hollow that was immediately electrified causing joining hollows to also electrify.

Daisuke called out;  
"One hand to defend another to attack, DAKUNAITO!"  
His sword morphed in two, one a sword, the other a shield. The shield was the size of his full body. His sword grew longer than his body and its hilt changed into that of the knights of old in the human world. He began idiotically waving his barbaric sword around in unsound movements, taking the head off eight hollows at once. Daisuke was waving his huge sword so fast that he lost grip and flew out of his hand and landed next to Yuki who was fighting two hollows almost four miles away. Yuki turned and looked at the sword that almost sliced her in half, then laughed in a manner that was between relief and seemed to say, "Ha ha you missed me!" At the same time.

Ukitake and Shunsui turned then to the strange Yuki. She shouted;  
"Paralyse, FUGAWARINA SAKKAKU!"  
She waved around a metallic rainbow Zanpakuto with a golden and silver hilt and hook at the end of it. She spun it around so fast that it left a trail of rainbow in the air. The rainbow blinded her enemies and when she struck the hollow with her hook the hollow lost all movement.  
Then there was a burst of light through the air coming down striking a hollow. It was Neko flash stepping around with her Zanpakuto, slashing any hollow she saw. Another hollow appeared in front of her, so she spun around in the air striking the hollow's shoulder with her foot. Another slash with her hand in its mask, made it disappear into black reishi.

Ukitake and Shunsui were impressed. "I used to wonder how first year graduates became lieutenants. Now I know why, but I still would like to know how did they became so good?" Shunsui remarked.

Ukitake scratched his head. "Yes I agree; we will have to ask them one of these days."

"Come to think of it why are you here Jushiro?" Shunsui asked.

"Making sure no one ruin's the set of course." He said plainly.

"The set?" Shunsui said confused.

**Day 2**

"WELCOME BACK TO THE CONSEQUESES PARTY CHALLENGE! And this month we have a special for all you folks out there who want to see there Captains at work. And we are on day two of the challenge and this month we have some of our new first year graduates." Yachiru commentated. "We saw an outstanding performance from everyone yesterday, and todays only going to get better. After Hana ruining the fun yesterday for everyone in just a couple of moments we saw some outstanding skills and Zanpakuto's. However, because of Hana's instantaneous win, she has been disqualified and does no longer receive free shots from Rangiku and her endless pocket of money.

"Aww, what a shame." Hana said with sarcasm.

"With that being said," Yachiru continued, "Who will win it? Shall we take a look at the leader board." The small pink headed girl said moving over to a chart.

"I must say Nanao, this wasn't a bad idea." Zaraki said leaning over to Nanao's ear.

"Thank- you Captain Kenpachi." Nanao replied.

"On the bottom of the leader board we have Daisuke in 15th place on 121 hollows, then there is Momo on a 167 hollows. Raiden and Izaru are on a tie with 192 hollows. 11th is Tetsuzaemon then Rangiku then Shunsui and ahead of them is Shuhei in 8th place with 218. Yuki on 220 hollows, Akira on 221, Althea on 222 hollows and Neko on 235 hollows. 3rd is Ichigo on 240 hollows. 2nd is Ashira on 243 and FRIST IS THE RED PINEAPPLE ON 260 HOLLOWS!" Yachiru exclaimed. "Well, we will continue to watch them in the arena in a short second after we have a viewing of our sponsors!"

"Thank –you Yachiru. Hi I'm Urahara and I'm your friendly world of the living store owner and we have everything from food to memory replacements, to hollow trackers and more. We even do tours of Karakura town now with the help of my friends Orihime, Chad, Uryuu and Isshin. So feel free to stop by have a look and don't forget to pay, at Urahra's shop Karakura town, world of the living. Also sponsored the hollow counters." Urahara advertised.

"Thank- you Urahara, now we will continue with the CONSEQUENCES CHALLENGE! We have seen a lot of new shiny Shikai's the last two days and hoping to see some Captain's Bankai's soon. Now we will talk to Captain Ukitake of squad 13 who is observing the fight up close. How is the fight going Ukitake?!" Yachiru asked.

"Very well I would say. The appearances of the twin's Shikai's are incredible and are proving to be great Lieutenants in combat. Raiden, Daisuke and Yuki all seem to have very creative and outstanding Zanpakuto's which almost mirror their personalities. Akira especially has a unique one which summons a mythical creature that she draws on any surface. We have yet to see Althea's but she seems to be looking for someone other than hollows and I'm pretty sure it is either Shuhei or Renji who both seem to be hiding from her." Ukitake chuckled. "Otherwise most of the previous contestants are taking their time and enjoying themselves. Not expecting to see any Bankai's from them I'm afraid."

"Aaawww. That's too bad. Oh well there is still eight more days till the end of the challenge. Who will win the Shots, who will get Renji's 100 years' worth of Paper work but most of all who will fall to the wrath of Althea Shinjiru. We will find out on the next update in two days' time. See you then. Yachiru Kusajishi signing off."

**Day 3**

"RENJI ABARAI, I HAVE A BONE TO PICK WITH YOU!" A certain Blonde shouted at the top of her voice, that even some other soul reapers nearby heard the shout.  
"Why with me?! What did I do?!" The red pineapple yelled back.  
Althea looked off for a second, "I couldn't find Shuhei anywhere in the last 3 days, so I thought you would do instead. You deserve just as much as he does anyway." She smirked.  
"Oh, Crap." He began running away, scared.  
Althea's eyes glinted with anger, "Oh, a red haired Captain is scared of little old me. Fight me Renji!" She looked at him slyly, "Or are you scared of losing?"  
"Any man with the right sense, knows not to stir a woman's wrath."

"Well guess what Renji, it's too late!" She emphasized.  
Flicking out her sword she cried;  
"Illuminate, HIKARI BOKEN!"  
The Zanpakto illuminated with light and appeared in both hands two long daggers with lines down the centre filled with light that also wrapped around the hilt.

Renji began laughing so hard he fell to the ground, "You think you're… gonna… beat me… with that!" He said between laughs gasping for air.  
Althea glared with a fury so immense that even her daggers flickered angrily. Then she was gone. When she appeared again Renji had a huge gash down his arm. "Don't underestimate me Renji Abarai!"

"Bitch! What are you trying to do?" Renji yelled.

"Don't make me repeat my self Renji Abarai! I want to fight you till your bones crack." Althea retorted.

The place where Althea scraped Renji began to glow then there was a beam of light seeping out of it. "What's that?" Renji asked trying to wipe the glow of his arm and not succeeding.

"You'll find out soon enough." Althea said, disappearing to strike again. Renji held up his Zanpakuto, this time stopping her attack on the other arm.

"Alright then bring it on, I've always wanted to see your Shikai".  
"ROAR, ZABIMARU!"

Shunsui was taking his time, no Shikai nor Bankai in fact he went to sleep a couple of times for long periods of time and still kept up. Shunsui even got his hand on some Sake somehow. Rangiku was enjoying herself just as much, taking breaks enjoying the sunlight and killing hollows though she couldn't afford to take as many breaks as Shunsui. Shuhei spent quite a lot of time dodging Althea staying hidden amongst the trees and killing hollows there. Although one time he almost literally bumped into her flash stepping out of the way and leaving the hollow he was fighting to Althea instead. Ichigo and Ashira are fighting it out for top position with one getting a head of the other once and a while then the other catching up again. Though Ashira was using her Shikai and Ichigo wasn't, it made the competition that much more interesting. Raiden and Daisuke hadn't stopped fighting though it didn't help they couldn't control there Reishi level's. It was heading toward the end of day three and all that anyone could here besides the oncoming hollows was the shouting of a lot of swearing which sounded a bit like Renji and Althea.

**Day 4**

"It is now day 4 of the special edition of the CONSEQUENCES PARTY CHALLENGE!" Yachiru announced. "Renji Abarai has won the 'Wrath of Althea challenge' where he gets a free thrashing from Althea and a special chocolate bar from the world of the living sponsored by Kisuke Urahara! But first will the red pineapple survive to ever see his beloved chocolate bar. I hope not because I'm promised to eat it if he doesn't." she smiled.

"Yachiru get back to the fighting." Zaraki said.

"Alright ,Kenny. First we will start with the leader board." She said running over to the chart.  
"A dramatic change we have had. So caught up in his fighting for the yummy chocolate bar Renji has now entered last place only on 296 hollows. Momo has surpassed him on 348 hollow causing a large gap for Renji to catch up in if he doesn't want to do the work he has given himself. Next is Tetsuzaemon on 351 hollows then Izuru on 359 hollows. Coming 11th is Daisuke making a comeback on 364 hollows. Captain Shuhei is coming 10th on 368 after all that hiding he has fallen behind. Yuki and Akira coming both in on 8th place on 372 and Rangiku and Shunsui fighting out 6th place on 387 though taking their time about it. Raiden making a big leap forward is 5th with 395 hollows probably because he doesn't need to dodge his friend Zanpakuto anymore. 4th is Neko on 401 hollows. Ichigo and Ashira fighting it out but Ashira still holding second on 443 hollows, and Ichigo 3rd on 442 hollows. AND WHAT IS THIS! ALTHEA FIRST ON 899 HOLLOWS! ALTHEA JUST NEEDS ONE MORE HOLLOW TO WIN THE COMPETION! Will she try to win, or does she just want revenge? I think revenge, what do you think Kenny?" The little pink haired girl asked.

"Yeah, I think your right Yachiru." He smiled. "Let's watch her take out Renji."

"Yay chocolate for me!" She cheered jumping up and down. "Any way's where going to look at another of our sponsors today. Take it away Orihime!"

"Hi I'm Orihime introducing the opening of my restaurant 'Orihime Gourmet.' There we serve up many good meals such as rice bean buns with cherry sauce and curry powder and chicken curry with my new secret ingredient strawberry topping. Oh' I guess it's not secret anymore. O' well. Anyways it would be great to get some customers and you can also get free sample of every meal to get a taste of 'Orihime's Gourmet' on the day of the opening. Hope to see you there at the world of the living, Karakura town. Bye, Bye."

"WOW THAT'S SOUND'S GREAT ORIHIME! Kenny and I will be definitely there for the grand opening. Won't we Kenny?" Yachiru asked the tall man.

"I guess so." Zaraki answered.

"Yay!" Yachiru celebrated. "Now we have Ukitake again giving us another update on the playing field. What's going on Ukitake?"

"Well it seems to be pretty calm here except from the loud shouting coming out of the forest which is Renji and Althea. Personally I'm not willing to investigate that area right now."

Right on queue a loud shout came out of the forest that sounded like Renji. "WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY! YOU'RE GOING TO KILL ME!"

"Ha ha." Ukitake nervously chuckled. "The others are still fighting out spectacularly and the graduates are only just about to start to sweat after fighting non-stop for three days." Ukitake commented.

"Yeah they're doing very well considering this is there first real combat." Shunsui walked into the scene.

"Shunsui as one of the contestants, do you think this will be wrapped up earlier than ten days or longer?" Yachiru asked him.

"Well I would think that Ashira and Ichigo will finish up to either tomorrow or the day after that, while the rest might finish up on the ninth day leading into the tenth day. However I don't believe I know how long it'll be when Renji and Althea shut there yappin' either of them will be lucky to finish the way they are carrying on."

"Thank- you Shunsui, for stopping to talk to us." Yachiru praised.

"No problem Yachiru." Shunsui said leaving the scene.

"Now we have an important announcement." Yachiru announced. "Mayuri Kurotsuchi and the squad 12 of research and development have been cooking up some obstacles for the contestants to face. Take it away Mayuri."

"Well what we have done is created a formula when injected makes certain objects come to life and beginning to attack the first person they come in contact with. However the formula is not quiet perfected yet, it will be interesting to see some of the side effects. As we speak the formula is being injected into various objects and will be in full effect tomorrow morning." Mayrui raved.

"Alright! When you've perfected it Mayuri can I use some on my pet rock, I've always wanted it to be alive."

"When did you get that Yachiru?" Zaraki asked.

"Ten seconds ago when I wanted one." Yachiru beamed. "So we have reached the end of day four, and it's only going to get better! See you in two days, Yachiru Kusajishi."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

* * *

**Matsumoto Twins **

**Chapter 5**

**Forest of Fighting Shinigami**

**Day 5**

Grass, plants, sticks even trees began to stir as the formula began to take effect as sun rose on the fifth day. Daisuke waved his Zanpakuto as he attacked a hollow "Will they... Ever… Shut up!" he yelled between swipes, referring to Althea and Renji.

"No I don't think so." Raiden replied, his Zanpakuto flicking as he struck down another hollow.

"Well it's very off putting." Daisuke complained.

"Well what do you expect from Althea? She is really lively." Izuru commented.

"Lively?! Aggressive is more like it." Ichigo argued.

"Yes but Daisuke likes that, don't you." Raiden teased.

"Shut up!" Daisuke snapped.

"So you like Althea, do you? Don't worry I won't tell." Izuru teased making both Ichigo and Raiden laugh.

"You know this is all being recorded right." Ukitake butted in. Daisuke went bright red and stamped away casually slashing a hollow as he walked pass it.

In another area not too far off was Rangiku, Ashira, Shuhei, Akira and Shunsui. "Be quiet everyone can you here that?" Rangiku yelled out. Everyone finished off there hollow then paused to hear what Rangiku was talking about. They couldn't hear a thing.

"What are we listening for?" Akira asked.

"It's gone." Said Rangiku.

"What is?" Akira asked again.

"The shouting." Rangiku said referring to Renji and Althea.

"Maybe they killed each other." Ashira said casually.

"I hope so." Said Shuhei.

"Shuhei, don't be so mean." Rangiku sighed.

"Hmpf, whatever I'm hungry." Shuhei walked over to a nearby bush that had juicy looking fruit on it. Just before Shuhei Gabbed the fruit. There was a loud yell.

"RRRRAAAPPPPEEEE, Renji get off me!" They heard Althea Scream.

"WHAT THE FUCK WOMAN I'M NOT ANY WHERE NEAR YOU!" Renji protested.

"Well at least their alive." Shunsui sighed.

"That's not a good thing." Shuhei yelled out to the others. Shuhei picked the Fruit off the bush. They bush Shook and then it decided to move. "What's going on here?" The bush then got up and began to climb up Shuhei's leg then grasped on to it and didn't let go. "Hey what is this? Get off me." He said trying to tear off the bush from his leg. The parts of the bush that landed on the ground began to grow at an extreme rate then tried to climb up his leg also. "Hey get off!" Shuhei realising that getting it off was no use decided to run for it.

"Hey Shuhei, where are you going?" Akira yelled. He did not reply.

"Shuhei don't go in there that's where Althea is!" shouted out Rangiku as Shuhei ran straight into the tall forest of trees.

"It's too late Rangiku." Shunsui said. "We'll plan his funeral later."

"But someone should go after him." Akira said.

"Feel free, while we're at it we'll plan your funeral too." Said Ashira.

"Thanks Ashira." Akira rolled her eyes.

Shuhei ran through the trees away from whatever those bushes were, with occasionally stopping to kill Hollows on the way. Shuhei stopped up high in a tree to assess his leg. The Bush that remained on his leg was strapped on firmly with its roots there was no way that it was coming off. He could feel it slowly growing around his leg wrapping around tightly beginning to make hard for him to move. He flash stepped off again as he saw the impeding bushes climbing up the tree.

Althea and Renji have been fighting for forty-eight hours straight and Althea did not look as though she was going to wear out soon. "Come on Renji Abarai. Why aren't you attacking? You afraid of incurring my anger more." Althea shouted.

"MORE! Can you get any worse?!" Renji asked. That was clearly the wrong thing to say for she took another swing at him this time getting his ankle. Another beam of light came out of his new wound. Renji after forty-eight hours was covered in small scrapes that covered his body and shone bright; though none fatal.

"Why am I beginning to shine like a beacon?!" Renji yelled.

"I said you will find out! STOP MAKING ME REPEAT MYSELF!" She attacked Renji from both sides, Renji blocking both of them. Then she went for the head incurring a small scratch on his left cheek before he fended off her. The scratch began to glow also, this time slightly blinding Renji making it hard for him to see anything out of the left side of his eye.

"Fine then if I want to survive this, I'll need to take you down then!" Renji announced. Renji began to attack the blond haired girl, strike after strike. Althea used both of her Zanpakuto's to warn off his attack. She began to find it difficult. "Maybe I'm not good enough to take on a Captain." She thought. At that moment Renji caught her off guard and kicked her hard in the square of her chest. She flew back hard into a tree making a loud "CRACK!" as she hit it. Then she fell to the ground lifeless.

"Althea!" Renji ran over to the unconscious girl. Leaning over her he shook her. "Wake up Althea. Come on wake up. Who else is going to do all the Paper work?! Come on, Wake up." He continued to shake her.

She opened her eyelids to se Renji and her moving up and down. Renji gave up then not noticing she had opened her eyes he began to walk off. "RRRRAAAPPPPEEEE, Renji get off me." Althea Screamed.

"WHAT THE FUCK WOMAN I'M NOT ANY WHERE NEAR YOU!" Renji protested.

"Why would you do such a thing to an unconscious poor girl like me!" Althea chortled.

"I DIDN'T DO THAT YOU CRAZY OLD WOMAN! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! I WAS TRYING TO MAKE YOU WAKE!" Renji yelled.

"Well you could have told me that." She said getting up on her feet.

"NO I COULDN'T! YOU WERE UNCONSIOUS!" Renji protested. "WHY DO YOU ALWAYS ASSUME THE WORST OF ME!"

"Why? Should I assume the best." She said civilly.

"YYYYEEEEESSSSS." Renji answered. "Give me some credit."

Althea began to attack Renji again. "WHAT DID I SAY THIS TIME?!"

Althea said nothing but continued attacking. She came from all sides, when she did not succeed at one attack she would flash step and try from a different angle. Renji's Zanpakuto waved in and out extending and distending every once and a while getting an attack in. Althea managed to get couple more scratches on Renji. "Renji now you will see what my Zanpakuto can do." The light that seeped from Renji's wound began to flicker violently. A cool drift of wind swept pass as both Althea and Renji stood there, Renji expecting the worst.

"DANM, I CAN'T SHAKE THEM OFF." Shuhei came bursting out of the trees talking to himself.

"Shuhei!" Renji yelled.

"SSSSHHHUUUUHHHHEEEEIIIIII!" At that moment Althea forgot her opponent and changed to attack Shuhei.

"Shuhei, look out!" Renji warned.

Shuhei was still looking behind him so he was surprised to see an Althea in all her wrath head his way. "Wwwwwwhhhhhhhaaaaaaaarrrrrrrryyyyyyyy." He yelled quickly changing direction avoiding Althea's attack.

Althea kept running straight forward facing a mass of moving bushes heading her direction. She only just managed to dodge it and sat high in a tree. "SHUHEI! WHAT IS THAT!?" She said pointing down at the tsunami of leaves beneath them.

"I HAVE NO IDEA." He shouted back. She went to attack Shuhei again taking note that the leaves were all heading toward Shuhei and only Shuhei. She would have to take them out before she could pick a fight with him. She turned her aim on the leaves noticing that they were actually full bushes. She cut and sliced at them only to notice a portion of them turned and began attacking her. "Cutting them is no good, they only multiply from there fallen limbs." Shuhei yelled out dodging his own attacking bushes.

"I know what I'm doing!" she yelled back irritated. The limbs she had cut off and multiplied where drowned in light. They mixed with the others bushes and soon the whole tsunami was illuminated in gold. "Nekob irakih." The millions of bushes began to disappear. No it began to reverse so that all the bushes collated into the one bush.

"Shakkaho 25!" And it disintegrated what was left of the bush.

"Wow, great thinking Althea!" Shuhei said.

"Did you even think about using Kido?" Althea grinded her teeth.

"Honestly… No." Shuhei replied.

"You men, all alike." Althea generalised.

"Hey I don't think that was called for." Renji said.

"Shut it! Pineapple head. What did you just do about all this." Althea accused. Renji thought it was best not to answer. "Well since I have both of you here. Let's fight." Althea yelled out.

Renji and Shuhei both began to laugh. "You're seriously going to take on both of us."

"Why not?" Then Althea went in and attack both of them while they were still laughing.

"Althea stop and listen to me. You can barely take on me with your skills you are not going take on both of us. Even if you do fight us we will not fight back." Renji told her.

"Well I am going to take you both on." Althea said charging at Shuhei.

Renji quickly flashed in front of Shuhei (who did not flinch) and locked his Zanpakuto with hers. "You are not going to take us both on." Said Renji with the sound of finality.

She winced as she went to fight off Renji's Zanpakto. Renji then flicked his wrist and disarmed her. Althea's stomach dropped as her sword flew out of her hand. She went to go and grab it but Renji already had hold of her wrist. "Let me go." She said hitting him in the chest with her free hand.

"No I won't until you listen to me." He said looking straight into her eyes. When she did not reply he continued talking. "Do not over estimate your strength, you took on me and I didn't even have to use my Zanpakuto to knock you out. Yes you are strong but you need to know your limits." He said not taking her eyes off her. "Shuhei you may go. I got this."

"O' NO YOU DON'T! COME BACK HERE THIS MOMENT HISAGI. I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU!" Althea yelled out. Shuhei ignored her and continued on his way.

"ALTHEA! Will you just shut up?!"Renji barked still holding her wrist.

"No I won't and frankly I don't think I will listen to you." Althea said turning her face away.

"O' My God you are stubborn!" Renji groaned in an irritable agony.

"Well you are too!" She said her eyes blazing once again.

"I am your Captain, I'm supposed to be stubborn. And you need to listen to me. If you want to survive or save your honour, only fight one person at a time." Renji told her.

Althea continued to ignored him. Renji took a deep sigh. "What are you fighting for?"

Althea gave him a look of utter confusion. "To protect the soul society. Like anyone else." She replied like it was obvious.

"Yes, but so far all you've done is try to take down one of the Captains to help to protect it so you're going the wrong way about it so far. Any way is there something you want to achieve or strive for while you are my lieutenant?" Renji asked.

"To achieve the strength to protect others." Althea said looking down and beginning to cry.

"Then instead of attacking me let me help you."

**Day 6**

"WWWWEEELLLCCOOMMEEE BACK! It is the sixth day of the consequences party Challenge, and Captain Hisagi has also won the 'Althea's wrath challenge' and now shares the delicious chocolate bar that they will no longer receive because I've already eaten it. On that note we have gone hunting for another prize that unfortunately I can't eat, and that is a free portable Gigai each, sponsored also by Kisuke Urahara, although I wouldn't mind one of those myself. Any way since we are heading into the final days of the challenge I will not be revealing the leader board until they have finish killing all 900 Hollows. Well this episode is going to be a bit quicker today cause heading into the final days of the fight, Kenny and I want to join the fight too!" Yachiru beamed.

"Yeah, you better watch out Ichigo, I'm coming for you." Zaraki smiled proclaiming a fight.

"Yay, that sounds like the beginning of another challenge and I will call it the 'the most even fight in the world Challenge' because most of the time no one wins when they fight. Anyways what's going on Ukitake?" Yachiru said before Zaraki could protest.

"Well there is an extraordinary change today, the screaming has silenced, except you can still here some extreme fighting in the trees. And as you saw Shuhei made it out alive however I don't think he has quiet gotten out of Althea's bad books quiet yet. There has been the strange appearance of many moving objects which should not move causing mayhem for some, however I have a hunch these are some of Kurotsuchi's experiments, am I right?" Ukitake asked.

"Yes you are! And they seem to be proving very effective. Good job Kurotsuchi." Yachiru said doing a thumbs up.

"Yes well Ichigo and Ashira are still fighting it out while others are taking their time, it should all wrap up fairly soon I think. I'm looking forward to seeing you tomorrow Yachiru and Zaraki." Ukitake said.

"And us you Ukitake! Thank-you Ukitake and we'll be finishing off this program with another one of our sponsors. Take it away Captain Kuchiki." Yachiru introduced.

"Hello and as one of your friendly sponsors, I am producing all the paperwork for the loser for this competition. I am also here to advertise the Kuchiki family museum where we put all our historic pieces of work for all you peasants to see. However his will only continue for one night and I hope that none of you come to touch or break any of our valuables or you'll will have to pay a high price for them. In saying this I bid you all farewell." Byaukuya Finished.

When no one replied Byakuya continued "seeing as Yachiru and Zaraki have abandoned their duty to finish the program, I will finish it now. I won't see you in two days' time seeing as I have better things to do, however Yachiru and Zaraki will for the upcoming finale of the consequences party challenge. Byakuya Kuchiki Signing off." He said lacking all the enthusiasm in the world.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey to everyone, I really hope you are liking my story so far because there is lots more to come...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

* * *

**The Matsumoto Twins**

**Chapter 6**

**Day 7**

Ashira and Ichigo were fighting it out side by side just on the edge of the forest, "Ashira you are one tough opponent." Ichigo smiled.

"I thrive on competition. I don't mind losing but knowing I am close to winning is alright for me as long as I know I tried my hardest." She explained.

Ichigo gave Ashira a sideways glance "Well you're doing a good job."

"Yeah well I got some motivation to. I got to get back to Byakuya as soon as possible." Ashira smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Yeah that Byakuya is a difficult one." Ichigo replied.

"Hello Ichigo." said a pointy haired man that snuck up on Ichigo.

Ichigo let out a scream of surprise, "Wwhaayaa!" Ichigo ran the opposite direction.

"I've come to fight you Kurosaki." Zaraki announced

"I know!" He yelled out from a distance not bothering to turn around. "Now is not the right time."

Zaraki gave Ichigo one of his bloodthirsty grins, "Why not? It's a better time than any."

"For you perhaps! I've got I've got 97 hollows left to kill." Ichigo said continuing to avoid Zaraki.

"O' come on Ichi, Kenny wants to play." The little pink haired girl on his back said.

Zaraki went to attack Ichigo. Ashira got in front and blocked both attacks coming from Zaraki and Ichigo. "Ichigo has other business, at least wait until he's finished."

Zaraki was impressed by Ashira and completely ignoring her request he complimented her, "Hey, you're strong Ashira, maybe I'll fight you after I finish with him."

"Are you not listening to me?" Ashira said with attitude.

"And she's got guts, I like her. Can I have her Ichigo?" Zaraki smiled at him.

"No I'm afraid she is in Byakuya's squad." Ichigo replied.

"I am right here." Ashira said feeling ignored.

"O' right, have you ever thought of a transfer, Ashira?" Zaraki asked.

"I can't believe you guys." Ashira said rolling her eyes. "Give him hell ichigo." She said getting out of the way. She continued walking.

"Aren't you going to stay and watch?" Yachiru called out to Ashira.

"Maybe when I'm finished. I've got to kill a few more hollows." Ashira walked off and ignored the fact that Ichigo and Zaraki were tearing down the landscape.

"Captain Kyoraku, I hope you are going to share that." Said Rangiku as she caught Shunsui drinking some Sake under a nice cool tree.

"Rangiku come and sit down. How did you sniff me out, thought I had a good place here." Shunsui commented.

"O' please I didn't sniff you out, I sniffed out the Sake. Do you know how jealous I've been? I've been able to smell it on your breath for days." Rangiku rolled her eyes and gave one of her fun smiles.

"Uh, sorry about that. I bet Toshiro is happy you're laying off it for a few days."

"Not anymore." She said taking a swing of the Sake.

"To true." He said holding up the jug as recognition.

"Yuki on your left!" Ashira said running toward Yuki and Akira.

The hollow raised up above Yuki, looking kind of like something cross a horse and a rhino. "It looks like a unicorn!" Yuki got excited.

"It's a hollow." Ashira yelled trying to get the point across that it was _not_ a unicorn.

"But how can I kill it, there an endangered species as it is!" Yuki yelled out, not aware of the shadow of the hollows foot coming from behind her. Ashira then flash stepped and slashed the hollows mask. "Ah! You killed it! How could you do that to an innocent unicorn?!"

"It's a hollow! Hollow's are never innocent." Ashria yelled.

"Yes but as a unicorn it was innocent."

Ashira gave her a face of disbelief, "It was never a unicorn!"

"How would you know that?" Yuki accused.

"Yeah your right I should have just let the hollow squish you." Ashira said sarcastically.

"Be nice Ashira." Said Akira.

Ashira was offended at the fact _she_ was being told off, "How could I be nice to a person that can't listen to reason?"

"I don't know Ashira, but I'm able to listen to you all the time." Akira teased her friend.

Ashira flicked and evil glare in Akira's direction. "WHAT ARE YOU IMPLYING?!" Ashira held her glare and Akira looked back at her almost laughing cause she knew she was in trouble. Then Ashira's glare broke and just began laughing at her two ridiculous friends.

"How are you going 6th seat Shiba." Raiden Teased.

"Don't call me that! It's too formal." Daisuke protested.

"Yes but Althea likes formal, doesn't she?" Raiden continued to tease him. Daisuke said nothing but looked toward the flashing of light in the middle of the great field. Raiden also turned to see what he was looking at. Shading his eyes to see clearer he asked, "That's your captain, isn't it Daisuke?"

Daisuke agreed. "Do you want to go and watch?"

"A couple more hollows first." Raiden persuaded him.

"How are you going Ashira?" Akira yelled out.

"Last one!" Ashira grunted as she killed her last and final hollow.

Akira was amazed, "Are you that eager to get back to Byakuya?"

"No not really. In fact I might stay and watch those guys for a bit." Ashira pointed at Ichigo and Zaraki. She began walking off.

"Alright but don't get stuck in the cross fire." Akira warned.

"I won't." Ashira stopped and turned her head back to Akira. "Unless I want to." Then Ashira flicked her hair and flash stepped off.

Ashira walked over to a tree near the duel. "Ashira come and sit down with us," Before she knew it a woman's hand had already grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the ground.

"Nice for you to join us Ashira." Shunsui tilted his head in recognition. "I suspect you've finished your 900 hollows Ashira, let's celebrate with a drink."

"Ooo, I'll drink to that." Rangiku agreed.

"Yeah me too." Ashira said snatching the jug off Shunsui.

"Hey this is not like you Ashira, you usually don't drink more of the stuff that makes you sick. Or at least not this soon." Rangiku was worried.

Ashira wiped her lips and sighed, "Yeah well I kinda need it today. Besides I can't stay long."

"O yeah that's right you need to get back to Byakuya don't you." Rangiku remembered.

"Lighten up Ashira, Byakuya's not that bad, you just need to get used to him that's all." Shunsui enlightened, "Little hint, expect the unexpected. And don't let his mood get you down or you'll end as wound up as Renji."

"Ha, thanks Shunsui." Ashira snorted.

"No problem, and if gets on your nerve's don't be afraid to visit." Shunsui invited. "I always have the Sake on standby."

"Remember this is all being recorded." Ukitake came out of nowhere.

"Jushiro, come and join us, we were just talking to Rangiku's cousin and admiring the scenery." Shunsui pointed at the green field which now has a crater in the centre where Zaraki and Ichigo were duelling and making loud noises of a battle.

"Ha, I see that." Jushiro sat down with the others.

Jushiro frowned then asked, "Is anyone worried about Renji and Althea, they have been considerably quieter since yesterday."

"No, frankly I'm relieved. Renji needs to learn how to get along better with his subordinates and if he is going to achieve that at all he needs to start with Althea or she is going to make his life hell. Besides Renji is just as stubborn as Althea is, they'll survive." Shunsui assured.

"So you're not worried about Althea at all?" Ashira implied.

Shunsui rubbed his arm, "I didn't say that. She was the one who was trying to pick the fight, Renji is more experienced and would not hurt Althea on purpose."

"Mmm, I guess you're right." Ashira agreed.

Daisuke and Raiden appeared, "Hey can we join you?" Raiden asked.

"Sure there is always room for one more." Shunsui said with open arms.

"But not Sake." Rangiku frowned at the empty jug turning it upside down to see if she could get anything else out of it.

"Aww, we missed on the Sake!" Daisuke complained.

Raiden sighed "Oh' good" and they sat down.

"Wish we had some food about now. We could have a picnic!" A little pink haired girl announced.

"Yeah except no one would get anything." Shusui commented dryly. The little pink haired girl smiled knowing that he meant that she would eat everything.

Rangiku looked up at the clear sky and breathed in the summer air, "Yes but it will still be nice, it's such a nice day."

"We could collect some food?" suggested Raiden.

"Haven't you ran into any of the attacking plants?" Shunsui asked. "They're completely harmless but they are annoying. You don't know which plants will come to life."

"Shuhei ran into them earlier yesterday straight to where Renji and Althea were." Ukitake chuckled.

"Yeah fortunately I got out of there alive." Shuhei and Izuru joined the crowd.

Shunsui held out his arms welcomely again, "Hey Shuhei and Izuru. Welcome to our picnic."

"Where's the food?" Izuru asked getting straight to the point.

"Izuru picnic's aren't always about food." Rangiku smiled, "Hey look I found us a picnic blanket though." Rangiku pulled off Shuhei's Haori and put it in the middle of everyone.

"Hey you can't just use my Haori as a picnic blanket Rangiku." Shuhei complained.

"But I just did, beside you look better with it off." Rangiku commented.

"Oh' calm down Shuhei, soon you will realise that is just a big cloak to make your fighting even harder, though sometime I don't even remember to take it off." Shunsui settled him down. "Now there is still the matter about food."

"I know!" Yachiru bounced up "we could have a 'Who Becomes Lunch Challenge!"

"Is that your answer to everything Yachiru? Solve it with a challenge." Izuru asked not believing there is another challenge.

The little girls head beamed nodding "Ah uh. It's the squad 11's way of doing things. If you don't achieve it you're most likely dead. The idea is not to fall to what the title says to do."

Raiden face palmed "Honestly who puts you in charge?"

"I wouldn't say that to loud Captain Kenpachi did." Daisuke said.

"Well I'm up for it. I'm hungry." Rangiku stood up.

"Wait where actually go through with it." Izuru was surprised.

"Not me. I got to get back to Captain Kuchiki. See you in a couple of days." Ashira got up leave. Then she flash stepped and she was gone.

"Come on everybody! Let's have a PICNIC!" Yachiru yelled out.

"Someone stop those fighting so we can have some lunch." Shuhei said pointing and Ichigo and Zaraki.

"Feel free Shuhei." Izuru encouraged.

Shuhei shook his head "Ah uh not me."

"Wait it's gone quite again." Rangiku pointed out. Everyone turned to the huge crater to see that the dust had settled and the two were no longer fighting. However there was a person between them. "Will you stop?! We are very hungry and want to eat. Well why are you standing there, help us fine some food!" it was Yuki standing between the two men with Akira not standing too far away. When the two men didn't move Yuki said "Hey look I admire the bloodshed, but that can wait until after lunch. Okay. Do we all agree. Good." the two men then sheathed there Zanpakto's. "Hey, look guys, I made them stop." Everyone looked a Yuki with furrowed brows.

Shuhei was wondering how she did that "She is an odd one that Yuki."

"No she's not really, she's as sane as the rest of us." Neko came cat like down from the tree. "Well Almost," Daisuke added.

"Anyway did I hear something about a challenge?" Neko smiled.

"It's a challenge of anyone who can get some food for a picnic without getting eaten themselves by the mutated plants and objects and keeping Yachiru away from the food while we collect it wins food, if not you are probably dead." Raiden explained.

Neko gave a thumbs up, "Sounds good."

"Whatever I'm hungry." Ichigo sat down.

"How did you stop their fight?" Izuru had to ask Yuki.

Yuki shrugged, "Oh' you know I just surprised them by riding up on a Unicorn. Screamed at them when they accidentally cut it in half. The told them to stop being stupid and have some food instead. Or at least for a little while."

"Where'd you get the Unicorn Yuki?" Rangiku had to ask.

"Akira summoned one." Yuki said like it was an everyday occurrence.

"No, none of that happened." Ichigo Protested.

"Then how did she stop you Ichigo?"

"She actually somehow managed to paralyse us without us noticing." Ichigo admitted hanging his head. Everyone laughed at the hurt egos of Ichigo and Zaraki. "I'll take it Renji and Althea won't be joining us."

"No, but anytime feel free to go and ask them to come and join us." Shunsui invited.

"Maybe Yuki can have a go at them." Raiden Suggested.

Yuki shook her head erratically "Nup, I won't do it."

"Why not?"

"Don't want to, Izuru can after all it's his squads Captain and other Lieutenant."

"Hey not a bad idea Yuki. You can do it Izuru." Shunsui encouraged

Izuru tried to argue a point ,"Um… Sir I don't think that's wise… I mean…"

"Do what you please Izuru, I was just messing with you. I mean someone's got to run squad 3 when Renji and Althea are in Hospital." Shunsui laughed putting his hand on Izuru's uneasy shoulder. "Okay is everyone here. Good. Let's get started."

"Welcome to midday of day 7 of the consequences party challenge, and we have just started another challenge 'THE WHO BECOME LUNCH CHALLENGE!' The aim is to find food that doesn't come alive and eat you so we can have a decent meal after fighting for seven days. Who will get attacked. Who will be completely fine. What we will find who knows. Ready. Set. Go." Yachiru introduced to the camera. Everyone ran off to get some food beside Yachiru who just sat on Shuhei's Haori.

"Zaraki shouldn't you be making sure Yachiru doesn't eat anything?" Daisuke mentioned to his Captain.

"Oh' yeah that's a good point Daisuke, do you mind keeping an eye on her for me?" Zaraki asked.

Daisuke froze, "But Captain she won't listen to me!"

"Oh' come on it won't be for long." Zaraki said again.

"Fine." Daisuke drooped his head and headed back to the Haori.

Minutes into the challenge and a loud scream was let out then someone yelled out, "HE'S EVERYWHERE!" Everyone came out of the trees and meadow to see what all the commotion was about. There was another scream and everyone saw Yuki running out of the forest her arms flailing around in the air. Following was a bush that had purple like flowers on it.

"What's wrong Yuki." Akira yelled out noticing that Yuki was running away from more than just a bush.

"Have a closer look at the flowers on the bush." Yuki yelled. A couple of the Lieutenants went in for a closer look at it and to their astonishment what they thought were flowers on the bush was hundreds of tiny face of Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Then Yuki yelled out "His eyes are everywhere!"

"HAKUTA 62!"

Shuhei called out and the bush was struck down by a hundred rods making it disintegrate. "Yuki you can stop running now," he called out to the frightened Yuki still waving her hand around in the air.

Yuki turned around and ran back to then, "I know but I enjoy running like this."

"Um… okay." Shuhei stared at Yuki.

Then Yuki ran back into the forest chorusing 'Pink Fluffy Unicorns dancing on Rainbows.'

"Shuhei you never mention you can get rid of the by using Kido." Momo said.

"Yeah well it's the best way or they'll multiply." Shuhei said to everyone.

"Remember they are all different though. Not even Mayuri knows all the side effects." Ukitake said knowingly.

"You didn't mention that either Jushiro." Shunsui accused.

"Oh' didn't I?" He chuckled.

About two hours passed and everyone had encountered some sort of alive plant but they also found out that there wasn't just plants. Tetsuzaemon found an instrument and it began to grow legs get up and the instrument began to play a song but instead of a song it repeated over and over again the cruel and insane chuckle of Mayuri Kurotsuchi, and if that wasn't enough it was chasing Tetsuzaemon everywhere until Rangiku reminded him he could use Kido.

The Haori began to fill up with Different types of fruits and Veggies. "Come on Daisuke just one piece of food then I'll wait for the others." Yachiru complained.

"No you're not having any until everyone gets back, besides you had food yesterday before you came here the rest haven't eaten in seven days!" Daisuke was brawling with the little pink haired girl that was climbing all over him to reach the food. She finally managed to climb over his head and began to jump over him when Daisuke caught her foot. "You are not having any you hear me!" Daisuke held Yachiru by the ankle so she was hanging upside down.

"I am your Lieutenant, and you have to obey my orders. Now let me have some food. Please Sooky."

"You're calling my Sooky now."

"Sooky obey my orders!" Yachiru demanded.

"So it doesn't matter if I do this as long as you get food." Daisuke held Yachiru by the ankle over the pile of food. Yachiru swung back and fourth over the poking her tongue out to grab some food and when that didn't succeed she began biting at the food like a dog on a leash that can't get any further. "Having much lucky there Chu-Chu?"

"Chu-Chu?" She asked looking up at Daisuke still swing side to side.

"That's you." Daisuke said.

"Hey what are you doing to my Lieutenant, 6th seat Shiba?"

"Kenny!" the little girl exclaimed putting her arms out in happiness while swaying from side to side.

Daisuke's face dropped "Um… nothing." Said Daisuke putting his hands behind his back as well as the still swing Yachiru.

Yachiru managed to get herself upright by crawling up Daisuke's back said "Sooky and I were just playing."

"Will get off my head?!" Said the irritated Daisuke with fists clenched. The little Yachiru hopped off and on to Kenpachi's shoulder.

"Sooky is it now? Well sooky do you want to come and round up everyone so we can start eating." Kenpachi asked.

"It's not Sooky!" Daisuke retorted

"Whatever Sooky, come on." Then Kenpachi ran off in one direction with Yachiru and Daisuke went the other.

Everyone was gathered again around the Haori. "Okay well dig in!" Shunsui said grabbing the first piece.

"Not you Yachiru. You had too many sweets before you got here." Kenpachi said.

"O' come on Kenny."

"No Yachiru. Let them eat first."

"Aww," Yachiru then spotted a lolly pop on the ground and went over to it. She picked it up and it began to move turning around. Then it suddenly grew little legs and arms. Jumped out of Yachiru fingers and began to run. Yachiru watched it inquisitively and ran after it giggling. "Come here little lolly pop."

Yachiru ran around chasing after the lolly pop while everyone else was eating unaware of what Yachiru was doing. As the lolly pop ran it began to grow bigger and bigger until it could no longer hold its self it collapsed with a loud 'boom!' everyone turned around to look at what made the loud noise. They saw Yachiru running around it in excitement then decided to back around and continued eating like nothing had happen.

"YYYYYYAAAAAYYYYYY LLLLLOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLYYYYYYYY PPPPPPPOOOOOPPPPPPP!" Yachiru jumped up and down in excitement then sat on the lolly pop and began licking it all the way through the night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Yeah so quick explanation, this Chapter goes back in time a bit with Hana and her spending her first days in Seireitei as a Lieutenant while her sister is still fighting.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

* * *

**Matsumoto Twins **

**Chapter 7**

**Back in the Seireitei **

**Back to Day 2 **

Hana was walking back from the ninth Squad Captain's office, after doing all the work she was required to do. Thankfully the 3rd seat Setsuna Taiyo was doing the Captains work, so Hana didn't need to do Shuhei's work. _'On how much work I do and the stuff I have to do, I think it would be better if I was Captain. Shuhei still has a Lieutenant's mind – Sake. Then again so does Shunsui and Zaraki, so there must be no problem with it.'_ She chuckled quietly to herself. As she was walking she unconsciously started walking towards the 10th Squad. Before she even noticed she had sat herself down on the couch in Toshiro Hitsugaya's Office. He looked up briefly to look at her, and back to his work. "It's boring without Ashira or Rangiku, isn't it?" Hana sighed, leaning back on the couch.  
"I think of it more as peaceful." He answered shortly.  
She sat up thinking, "Isn't it funny how we now have 3 Lieutenants Matsumoto's. Ah… How is the Quotei Guard Squad going to cope with two more Matsumoto's. One can do enough damage by herself." Hana chuckled to herself.  
The small Captain went slightly pale at the thought, "Well hopefully you will get boyfriends that will hold you at bay."  
"Are you offering?" Hana's laughter filled the room, "Your kidding me, they would only encourage us to be more outrageous. Example; Yachiru and Zaraki, you think Yachiru would mellow Zaraki a bit, but no, she encourages him to do even more damage in fighting." She cried, tears of mirth springing from her eyes. "To think guys could stop us crazy girls."  
"Well at least you're a lot easier to handle then Rangiku. You do more work than supposed to, Ashira does enough to keep up and Rangiku does near to nothing, I can't believe you girls are related." He stated truthfully.  
Hana shrugged, "It has to be done, that's all there is to it."  
The spiky white haired Captain walked over to her and handed her a pile of papers. "In that Case, while you're here you can make yourself useful and deliver these to 4th Division." He instructed the content Lieutenant.  
"Okay," she took the pile and flash stepped off to the Squad of Healing.  
Isane greeted her warmly, "Ah, Lieutenant Matsumoto, what are you doing here? You already delivered your papers for today."  
"Yeah, I'm running an errand for Captain Hitsugaya."  
"Really, if you are running errands to other squads, could you deliver these to Squad 7, to Captain Komamura." Isane patted another load of work. Hana sighed knowing this was going to continue for the rest of the afternoon for sure.

And she was correct…  
She was then being sent from one Squad to another, sending papers to other places, getting them signed and handing them back, only to get another work load of stuff needing signatures. It was okay doing it, but it becomes a bit scary when you have to keep going to Captain Kurotsuchi's squad, so often he starts chasing you out with his robot like Lieutenant. The havoc finally ended when someone needed something sent to the 6th Squad.  
Upon entering, Hana slammed a pile of papers on Captain Kuchiki's desk, startling the Captain slightly and collapsing on the couch in his Office. "Oh gosh, who would think that so many people would need stuff delivered to different places?" Hana huffed exhausted from all the flash stepping.  
"It's probably because we usually use our Lieutenants for transferring reports, but considering half of them are out killing hollows for compensation we lose that option." The proud man reasoned.  
Hana sighed, "Yeah, I know." She glanced up at the Captain curiously. His face seemed to want to ask something of me, questioning what the outcome might be. "What's on your mind, Kuchiki?"  
Placing down his pen he began, "I saw you use you Shikai the other day."  
"So?"  
"You looked like a beginner in using it and…" Hana raised her hand you stop him.  
Breathing in first she announced, "I've only had my Shikai for two months, okay. I didn't get a whole year like my sister." She explained.  
Byakuya processed this, quite surprised by her inexperience in using her Shikai. "Anyway, considering from what I saw, I noticed it is a bit like mine. Would you like me to help you train using that form of you sword."  
Hana froze up in surprise, _'Oh gosh; the proud Kuchiki suggesting to help me train. Crap, I must be dreaming.'_ She blinked trying to adjust to the kind offer. "Uh… Yeah sure, I would most appreciate it."  
"Good, meet me tomorrow at the Kuchiki mansion then." He dismissed.  
"Thank you Captain Kuchiki" Blushing Hana walked out the room.

The next morning Hana arrived at the front of the Kuchiki Manor, on arrival she saw Rukia Kuchiki step out of the house and out the gate in a hurry. "Hey Kuchiki," Hana hummed softly.  
"Oh hi, sorry I'm in a bit of a hurry. My Captain wants me." She pointed in the direction she needed to go, then stopped, "Oh yeah, you're supposed to be training with Byakuya aren't you? He's waiting outdoors for you, he has left orders for you to be let in." She helped before flash stepping off to the 13th Division.  
Hana nodded understanding even though she had already gone from sight.

Hesitantly, she moved to the house's gate. The guards immediately addressed her "What is your name? And why are you here?" One asked harshly.  
Hana swallowed nervously, "I'm Hana Matsumoto, I'm here to do training with Captain Kuchiki."  
"You have been expected, go through the around the house to the Cherry Blossom Garden. Lord Kuchiki will meet with you shortly." One of the guard guided me.  
"Thank you," Hana bowed and began making her way around the outside of the Kuchiki Manor.  
When she got to the presumed Sakura Tree Garden, Byakuya Kuchiki was standing stunningly in the distance, Sakura petals flying everywhere through the air. It took her breath away. _'Hana, get a hold of yourself. This is just training; he just meant it as helping nothing more.'_ She looked up again. _'He is so fucking hot though. NO! Hana get a grip on yourself.'_ She breathed in, she began walking over to him, somewhat bravely.  
He glanced at her, "Good you're here." He stated in his usually stoic voice.  
She bowed, "Yes Captain Kuchiki. May I ask why are we doing it at the manor, wouldn't it be better at the sixth Squad Dojo?"  
Byakuya then did something Hana thought she'd never see from a noble such as him. He shrugged… "There is more space here and it's quite beautiful here, is it not?" He gazed up into the trees. His expression was strange somewhat, seemingly pensive and calm. Not the usually stoic calm face, but relaxed. _'Is this how he usually is when no one's around?'_  
Smiling, she nodded, "Indeed, sir."  
He looked at her, shifting his face slightly to assume his noble face. "Anyway, first release your Shikai and explain your abilities."  
"As long as you're not working for Mayuri Kurotsuchi, sure." Smirking, Hana pulled out her weapon.  
"Travel with the Wind; Senkai Aoba."  
The sword scattered into about 80 individual leaves and hovered there for a moment. Hana held out both of my hand, they split evenly in number and began to form a shape around her outstretched hands. It was two green leaf like blades with intricate line designs interlaced on the colour with a small handle at the top, big enough for her to place her hand in. The wind whipped around her, suddenly almost restlessly.  
Biting her lip, Hana stepped forward to Byakuya and held out her Zanpakuto's released form. He took it gentle and traced his face along the design. Hana felt a shiver go up her spine. Shaking her head she began to explain it, "So I can transform my blade to either leaves or this dual swords. Both forms rely on wind, the leaves can circle through the air create small whirlwinds and the blades have a… a… let's call it projection of air around them. I don't quite know how to explain it."  
"Show me," He ordered pulling his own sword out.  
Nodding, Hana took back her sword and breathed out getting ready. Then she ran for at him, which he easily defended but the early contact of the swords surprised him. She brought her other hand up to get his stomach but he pushed back her other hand and hit the other blade back. Hana swung both my hand to either elbow swiped them in the air, creating a burst of wind throwing the Captain off balance.  
Byakuya stopped attacking then, "Okay now try the projectile move."  
At will the blades turned into several leaves soaring through the air. Byakuya assuming she was ready went to attack with his sword, but his sword stopped half way down being stopped by the leaves. He looked up in confusion, just long enough for a leaf by itself zoom past his cheek, and back before he even realised. He jumped back and touched a hand to his cheek where blood was now seeping out. Hana smirked until his next words left his mouth:

"Scatter Senbonzakura"  
His Sakura petals zoomed high into the air, flowing beautifully in the wind. That was until they began aiming at Hana. She automatically had all the leaves zoom back to her and create her swords, just in time to defend herself. Flash-stepping, she moved up into the air, to soon have to move again from the incoming thousands of blades.  
Hana released her sword into leaves again and they circled around her at unreadable speeds. The petals that were trying to penetrate through immediately got swiped at. Byakuya frowned slightly trying to understand what she was doing, and then another sharp pang hit his shoulder. He looked over to see a cut at his shoulder, not very deep but deep enough to draw blood. She stared at him smartly, as he looked back with those cool eyes.  
With the leaves swirling around her, Hana raised a hand and other leaves zoomed past the noble, cutting his Haori in different areas. Getting kind of bored, raising her hand the blades came back to form a single long blade. Shun-poing out of the way of Senbonzakura, she appeared in front of him in second and appeared behind him next. Byakuya's Zanpakuto went to attack and Hana jumped back, laughing. "You have no idea, how much Soi Fong wanted me in her squad. But seriously, being in a squad of assassins? Being a Matsumoto, I prefer easy going stuff." Hana smiled brightly at him. The proud noble then said something that surprised her greatly.  
"Bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi"  
My eyes widened slightly, "Come on, that's not fair." Hana pouted before his thousands of blades could hit her.  
He began to use his hands making them speed double catching up with Hana. She flipped in the air, seemingly to fly as she moved as quickly as she could to dodge them, while trying to think up a plan. But she couldn't think of anything in time. Hana was swallowed up in the mass of pink fury and smashed into the ground metres away. She noticed he lowered his guard, so she quickly sent all my little leaves after him at top speed.  
Byakuya gripped his right arm, blood dripping freely from the open wounds. His arm had been nearly shredded apart, pierced by Hana's projectiles. He looked towards the ground where she had disappeared. He cleared the sky of pink cherry blossom and formed into a sword in his left.  
A man hugged himself to her, keeping her safe from the fury of the petals. The man had blonde locks around his face, his bright blue eye piercing through. He wore white leather armour, which went over one shoulder and a black skivvy underneath. A half green cape came off his shoulder and went around his waist with a belt sat around him. Black leggings hugged his legs and wore white leather boots topped with green on his feet. He let go of Hana, revealing the damage to her body. Small cuts tattered her clothing, deep cuts sunk into her legs and arms; a particular large cut on her cheek. Before the Captain could say anything to the man, he disappeared into thin air.  
Byakuya put his sword away in his scabbard, and turned away. "I think we have finished for the day."  
"Wait, Captain Kuchiki. I think I should heal you." She ran after him, while holding her sore shoulder. He turned glaring at her. "I mean you are my superior." Hana muttered looking away. Realising my intention and reason behind it, he turned back but went in a different direction. He went and sat down on a bench beside a pond in the beautiful garden. Taking this as approval, Hana walked over to him sitting to his right. He raised his arm, resting it gently on her knee. A shiver ran up her spine, _'Oh shit. Keep calm Hana, Keep calm. I'm just healing him.'_ Taking a deep breath, she stopped her hand from trembling and gently laid her hands over his. A soft yellow glow began to emit from her hands, the cuts on the Captain's wrist slowly fading away. "Um…Captain?" He made a soft noise to indicate he was listening.  
"Um… say if there was a group… that was disconnected to the Quotei Guard Squad, but the members are Shinigami." She started hesitantly.  
"You mean like a club?" His voice low, trying to decipher her meaning.  
Hana tilted her head a bit, "Kind of, but like say it could be a defence force for the noble clans, but isn't, but could be for the sake of reason…" He glared at her accusingly. "But this is all just hypothetically…"  
"Okay… well hypothetically I think it is possible. As long as they aren't hurting or threatening the Soul Society it's fine, I suppose." He thought, still trying to understand somewhat. "And receive permission from Central 46."  
"Great! If that's all I have to do." She exclaimed, and pulling her hands away from the man. The once sore, bloodied arm; now was completely heal and no sign of being hurt was shown at all.  
Byakuya stretched his arm, checking it was alright, and then looked at me, "You did well, tomorrow I wish for you to practise your kido abilities. I'll meet you at the sixth division."  
"Yes sir." Blushing at the compliment he had given her, "Thank you." She bowed nervously.

Little did Hana know that one of the Kuchiki elders had watched the entire training session. Observing discretely, inside.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey I would absolutely love some sort of advice on maybe my story structure or story line. Because I would love to know if you are enjoying the story or not at this point.**

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Bleach**

* * *

**The Matsumoto Twins**

**Chapter 8**

**Day 8**

"Hello I'm Jushiro Ukitake your friendly squad 13 Captain, and today I'll be running the show because Yachiru _had_ to eat a whole lolly pop and is at the moment under the care of miss Akira Urahara. Captain Zaraki wasn't able to join me today because we couldn't tear him away from his fight with Captain Ichigo Kurosaki. So therefore let's go on with the show. Today is Day 8 of the CONSEQUENCES PARTY CHALLENGE!" Ukitake tried to make it sound good but did not succeed. "Yesterday Yachiru won the 'don't become lunch challenge' winning a candy headband that we can thank Rukia and Orihime for making. All the other contestants who participated won the food they had gathered."

The little pink haired Yachiru came onto the scene, "Thank-you everyone for being worried about me, but I'm all good now." Yachiru said really upbeat. Then without warning she threw up half dissolved lollies where she stood. "Alright! More lollies!"

"Arr, no don't eat that." Akira warned stepping over her spew and ushering off the scene.

Jushiro stared at the little girl who wanted to eat her spew with concern, "As I was saying," He turned back to face the camera, "Everyone only has only two days or less until they can eat as much food as they like and in saying that lets go to the leader board." Jushiro walked over to the leader board. "First we have Ashira and second we have Akira who finished early this morning with Neko coming third. Althea is still one away from completion and Ichigo is not far off, occasionally killing a hollow or two before Kenpachi gets a swing in. everyone else is beginning to finish off except for Renji Abarai that hasn't killed anymore hollows since day 3; I think he will end up with the work load." He chuckled. "They have almost destroyed all of the mutated objects, but there are still a few hidden around somewhere… Well that concludes today because after our last advertisement by Byakuya Kuchiki made our viewing go down so we no longer have any ads for the remainder of the show and we have no guests because everyone is here. Yachiru and I will be hosting on the last day to give you the final results. So good day from Captain Ukitake."

"Good job Jushiro." Shunsui was clapping on the side lines.

Jushiro scratched his head, "Yeah, well someone had to do it."

"And it wasn't going to be me." Shunsui smiled, "Anyways I think I'll begin to finish up here I want to get home to my dear sweet Sake. And Nanao of course."

Ukitake smiled at his old friend, "Of course." Shunsui flashed stepped to join the fight. As he appeared again he sliced a hollows mask then cut off the legs of another before cutting its mask.

"AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGG" Came a loud noise from the tree.

Momo turned and looked in the direction of the forest, "What could they be doing in there? Maybe someone should go and see if they are alright, or if they are going to stop or something."

Shuhei shook his head, "Don't look at me, I've already been in there and I barely escaped with my life. If anyone's going to check up on them it's going to have to be someone who hasn't done something to offend Althea."

Momo turned and looked a Shunsui who was finishing off a Hollow, "Ah uh, not me I'll probably just end up offending her and then I'll be in her bad books. Feel free to check it out though Momo, I'm sure she won't get mad at you. You're such a lovely person."

"Thank-you Captain Kyouraku. Do you think I'll need anything?"

"Just keep your Kido on guard in case one of the plants come to life." Shuhei warned.

"Right." And she began to run off toward the forest.

"How far ahead do you think Momo is? Otherwise a delay might leave her all the work." Shuhei questioned Shunsui.

"I'm sure she is way ahead of me, I'm sure she'll be fine." Shunsui waved it off.

Shuhei kicked a hollow and back flipping to the ground before flash stepping to cut the mask of the hollow, then he sighed "If you say so."

"If anything its Renji we need to worry about, he might go comatose when he sees all the work that needs to be done back at Squad 6." Shunsui spun around slicing the mask of the hollow behind him. "That's if he's not in hospital already, that is…"

Momo's little feet scurried through the leaves and twigs. It was very dark amongst the trees, it almost seemed like night time. Momo hopped up into the branches to see if she could get better light that she won't trip over anything such as large roots and bushes. No such luck, it was still just as dark. She decided to climb all the way to the top so she could at least identify where she was. She reached the top and the sun almost blinded her however it was red as sunset began. Momo looked over the trees as the wind swept over the leaves. Momo felt something was wrong. She looked over the area again and noticed that one tree in particular was moving making a path pushing over other trees that were in its way. Momo hopped down and headed in that direction. She ran as fast her little legs could carry her. Soon enough she entered a clearing. "HEY LAY OFF WILL YA! I'm tryin' ta teach you something." Momo saw Renji knocked over on the ground yelling at Althea. Althea stood arms crossed looking smug.

"Hey…um… sorry to interrupt, but something big is coming this way." Momo tried to alert them.

Renji turned around still on the ground to look at Momo "It's not Zaraki is it?" He sighed lying down.

Althea kicked him in the ribs, "Get up were still training."

"Urg, we've been at this for days. Besides you're the one who's training I'm just trying to teach you the right way how." Renji rubbed his ribs.

"No, it's a tree. I suspect it is one of the mutated ones." Momo explained.

"Relax we've already taken down one of them." Renji pointed his Zanpakuto in the direction of a large tree that was on the ground.

"Um.. yeah well there's another one. Don't you think we should get moving." Momo was concerned

"Nah, we'll take it down easy." Renji gloated facing Momo.

The tree that was laying on the ground then shook and sat up. Momo saw the towering tree rise up behind Renji "RENJI! MOVE!"

"Argh, what is it now?" He said scratching his head as he began to turn around. "AAARRRGGG! DIDN'T WE KILL THAT THING!"

"Renji, will you shut up!" Althea yelled as she went to scrape the tree along its thick branch with her Zanpakuto. A beam of light ascended from it. She flash stepped and struck and other branch. They both lit up the tree. "Watch what my Zanpakuto can do Renji, and brace yourself cause this will hurt a little."

Renji was confused, "how?-"

The lines on the branches connected continuing the line so there was no end. Renji realised the same thing happened with all the scrapes on his body and his face. There was a flash of light that joined the lines. It cut all the branches and leaves that the light touched. Then everything that the light was based on sliced as well. Renji let out a deep short scream before he fell face forward on the ground.

"Renji!" Momo let out a scream. She ran over to him as the tree in the background toppled to the ground with all it sliced up limbs. "Renji get up we need to go, another one is coming."

Althea nudged him with her foot, "forget it he won't move. I told the idiot to brace himself. Fortunately I didn't scar him too deeply. I'll keep the mutated tree busy, just concentrate and get him healed."

"Right" Momo ran over to Renji and began to heal him.

"Now let's take this guy on." Althea said to herself as the other large tree bushed through the stationary trees. It continued its course as if looking for something. Althea noticed it not noticing her then stabbed a limb of the tree that she just defeated and it lit up in flames. The tree stopped to avoid the flames then looked at Althea. Noticing that Althea was challenging him, he lifted its leg so it would land on Althea but before it landed she was already gone. She had struck the tree in five different places. The marks lit up. Althea stopped for a second when the tree grabbed her with its branch like hands.

"Althea!" Momo called out. Momo looked at Renji longingly then decided to help Althea instead.

"SNAP, TOBIUME!"

Two balls of fire flew out of her Zanpakuto burning the tree. She the dodged a kick from the burning tree. "Great job Momo!" She praised her. "Now I have to get away from the fire too." Althea huffed trying to wiggle her way out of the tree's grip.

The tree then went to kick Momo again this time succeeding. "Sorry." She breathed weakly as she flew across the air before landing like a doll near Renji.

"SERIOUSLY! Now I have to get myself out of this. Shit, I've dropped my Zanpakuto. How am going to get out of this." Althea moaned as she tried to pull herself out of the grip of the trees wooden hand. Swearing she began to kick at it like a little girl. Meanwhile the tree was moving around and shaking a lot to try and put itself out.

Renji regained conscious slightly opening his eyes. He first saw Momo unconscious beside him then looked up to see a burning tree above him holding a cursing Althea. He tried to move his fingers then gripped his Zanpakuto and whispered:

"BANKAI!"

Renji stood up as around him an aura of power began to heal his wounds. Then he smiled as he manipulated his Zanpakuto to swing around the right side of the tree and striking it. The action put a large axe like shape into the side of the burning tree knocking it over and throwing Althea into the air with immense speed as the tree fell. Renji ran over to Momo, "Momo, are you alright? Can you hear me?" There was no reply. Renji picked Momo up and carried her toward the open field where everyone else was. It was getting dark. "Someone help, Momo's been knocked out."

Akira arrived on the seen with the pink haired, green faced Yachiru hanging off her. "What happened?"

"She was kicked and knocked out." Renji answered. "I think."

"I'll take care of her, I'm sure she'll be fine." Akira assured the worried Renji. "What happened to Althea?"

Renji scratched the back of his head thinking, "Oh, Althea." He remembered. He turned to run off and find her, but when he turned around he saw a dishevelled Althea with leaves and twigs scattered through her hair and extremely mad.

"RENJI ABARAI! HOW DARE YOU FORGET ME AND LEAVE IN THE FOREST AFTER I WAS TRYING TO SAVE YOUR LIFE! FOR ALL YOU KNOW I COULD HAVE BEEN DEAD!" Althea screamed in his face almost looking devilish.

"SAVE MY LIFE YOU WHERE TRYING TO KILL ME!" Renji replied in disbelief.

"IF ANYONE IS GOING TO KILL YOU IT'S GONNA BE ME! NOT SOME STUPID TREE THAT WILL KICK YA!"

"AND YOU ALMOST DID!"

"YEAH BUT I ALMOST DIED AS WELL!" Althea complained.

Renji was really worked up, "YEAH BUT I DIDN'T LAY A FINGER ON YOU! THE TREE THREW YOU! YOU TRIED TO KILL ME WITH THAT FANCY SHIKAI!"

"YEAH WELL I'M YOUR LIEUTENANT! YOU SHOULD AT LEAST REMEMBER I EXIST!"  
Everyone came out from where they were to find out what all the hullaballoo was all about. They stood there awestruck at the intense conversation (or yelling competition) between the two officers. (Except for Ichigo and Zaraki of course.) With their heads going from side to side as each of them got louder and louder.

"QUIET BOTH OF YOU!" Toshiro had arrived on the scene kneeling next to Momo and looking at Renji and Althea with an evil glare, "You two have got some explaining to do."

"Well Renji was trying to attack me when he accidently kicked Momo instead." Toshiro's eyes flicked violently in Renji's direction.

"NO IT WASN'T I WAS UNCONSIOUS!" and the argument started up again between the two.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MOMO?" Toshiro called over the both of them wanting answers while remaining at Momo's side.

"Give up Ichigo. You're not going to win."

"O'yeah is that the weak encouragement of a person who wants to quit?"

"Never Ichigo Kurosaki."

Ichigo and Zaraki were still fighting after all this time, dodging but mainly attacking only to defend and barely get a scratch on the other. The fight was fierce. They came together clashing Zanpakuto's again when a huge uproar of yelling began. They both looked to see what made the noise without losing their guard. They realised that it was only just Renji and Althea. "When will those two learn to give it a break?" Zaraki sighed at the same in a scary happiness.

"You can't talk." Ichigo replied retreating from his position to strike again. It went quiet all the sudden. Ichigo looked over his shoulder to see why it was quiet, of course making sure where Zaraki was. "Why is Toshiro here?" Ichigo asked worried.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MOMO?" He heard Toshiro call out.

"Momo." Ichigo said turning away from Zaraki. Zaraki changed his attack realising Ichigo wasn't paying attention. Instead of running him through in cut his arm enough that he would notice.

"You're not getting away from this fight that easy Kurosaki!" Zaraki almost growled.

"But Momo's hurt." Ichigo retorted grabbing his half sliced arm.

"I will keep fighting you Ichigo." Zaraki said.

"Not if I'm defenceless you won't." Ichigo dropped his Zanpakuto and walked away from it leaving Zaraki staring at him. "Come on Zaraki, Yachiru isn't feeling too well herself you know." And they both flash stepped over to where everyone was gathered. "What happened to Momo?"

"That's what I am trying to figure out but these two brats can't figure out what really happened. From what I understand they've all been knocked out at least once." Toshiro informed.

Ichigo began to laugh as he also knelt down beside Momo gripping his arm still, "Captain Renji Abarai got knocked out, that's hilarious." Althea snorted a laugh at his realisation.

"HEY YOU GOT KNOCKED OUT TWO!" Renji retorted.

"O' YEAH WELL-"

"DON'T GET ME STARTED ON YOU TO AGAIN!" Toshiro yelled at them, "YOU TO FIGURE OUT WHAT REALLY HAPPENED OR I'LL LOCK YOU BOTH UP!"

Rangiku hugged Renji and Althea together, "O' calm down Captain. Besides its obvious that Renji likes Althea. There just flirting."

"NO I DON'T!" Renji denied. Everyone laughed at his denial, nobody believed him.

Althea thought aloud, "Well that would certainly explain a lot."

"I DON'T LIKE YOU! YOU'RE MY LIEUTENANT!" He said yelling in her face.

"Well why are you trying to kiss me." Althea said coming closer in to his face.

"NO I'M NOT!" Renji fell backwards avoiding her. Everyone laughed.

"O' pipe down!" Momo attempted to yell at them both but sounded more like a soft whisper.

Toshiro turned straight back to her, "Momo you alright?"

"I'm fine, I just need some rest." Momo breathed. Closing her eyes again.

Ichigo smiled down at her, "Okay you just rest there Momo, I'll take care of things back at the quarters." He was very assuring.

"Okay." She mumbled not noticing that he was almost bleeding to death already.

Ichigo then put his uninjured arm around Renji, "So Renji, Althea hey."

"Leave me alone Ichigo." Renji knocked away his arms and crossed his own trying to blend into the darkness.

"Ichigo, let me look at that arm." Akira called out not giving him a chance to say no.

In the surrounding party, Raiden nudged Daisuke in the ribs "You jealous?"

"No!" Daisuke replied then blushed. Izuru standing next to them and Raiden both laughed.

"Hey Shuhei, how many hollows have you killed?" Daisuke yelled out trying to draw attention away from himself.

"DAMN, the hollows." Renji realised before running off without any treatment.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

* * *

**The Matsumoto Twins**

**Chapter 9**

**Day 9**

Daisuke and Raiden where beginning to finish off. "Hey. How many Hollows are you on Daisuke?"

"882!" Daisuke replied.

"Ha I'm beating you by six." Raiden couldn't help but gloat.

Daisuke let go of his Zanpakuto again this time on purpose. It flew across the air and as it did sliced through seven hollows masks before landing in the dirt. Daisuke Flash stepped to pick it up and returned "Did that even it out a little bit?"

Raiden stood awestruck at this weird manoeuvre, "Mmm. Yeah. A little bit."

"Yeah I figured if I'm going to let go of it I might well use it to my advantage right." Daisuke joked about his horrible Zanjutsu skills. Raiden didn't reply instead shook his head and rolled his eyes. Daisuke laughed at his friend's reaction as he swiped at another Hollow. "Just cause I don't can't light up a Christmas tree with my Zanpakuto." He teased.

Suddenly there was a loud _'Crack'_ as something came down on one of the surrounding Hollows making the earth shake slightly. "Hello boys, looks like you need a paw," said Neko jumping cat like off a squashed hollow. She scratched the hollows mask with her nails and approached Raiden and Daisuke.

Daisuke finished off a hollow before he responded, "No Cat, we don't need your help, we got it all under control."

"Except for your Reshi levels. It's the whole reason they are about to consume you. Try and learn to control it or you'll get yourself killed." Neko advised.

"We'll be fine Cat, don't worry about us." And just to prove Neko's point when Raiden finished his sentence a hollow grabbed him and picked him up. "Cat help me!"

"Hey, don't go asking for my help I told you this would happen. You either need to know your surroundings well or learn to control your-"

"Oh' shut up will ya Neko!" Daisuke yelled cutting off the arm that held Raiden in its grip. Raiden hit the ground with a _'thump,'_ "Raiden if you were paying attention that wouldn't have happened. You shouldn't just fall on the ground when a hollow releases you, you should be able to stand in the air then cut its mask." Neko demonstrated slicing the mask of the hollow that just lost its arm with her nail.

"Neko we know that your awesome at…. Everything just, everything, but you don't have to tell us what to do more or less to prove a point." Raiden said.

"Hey I'm just trying to give you points on how to stay alive, and that coming from someone in the stealth force is very helpful information." Neko argued. "Even so if you don't want help, I'll be off." She winked at them both before she did a very high back flip over a hollow and striking its mask and disappearing from the surrounding hollows.

"She's really cheeky sometimes, but she's still hot." Raiden commented in a friend sort of way.

Daisuke was looking around at the surrounding, towering Hollows, "Yeah but she's also right. Maybe we should learn how to control our Reshi levels." He then shrugged to himself, "Oh well, if we don't worry about it too much the more that comes the faster we can leave and have more food." Daisuke and Raiden fought their way through the mountainous Hollows completing the task at midday of day nine.

* * *

"PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS!" Yuki was chorusing while she ran with her arms in the air around a bunch of blind Hollows. Then she jumped in the centre of the crowd of hollows and spun 180 degrees, paralysing half of the hollow and slicing the masks of the other half. Then she stood in front of the remaining hollows and stuck her tongue out, "Wwwhhhhuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrr, you can't touch me!" She teased before striking them all down.

"Wow Yuki, isn't that a bit much." Tetsuzaemon observed.

"Nnnnnooooo. It's perfect." she said with a big grin while looking at the slaughtered pile of Hollows before they disintegrated into black Reshi.

"I can't believe she's our 8th seat." Tetsuzaemon said to Izuru.

Izuru looked at Yuki as she gave an evil mad laugh, "I can't believe she's not in Zaraki's squad, she's almost as crazy, and if not that just as blood thirsty."

"Hey maybe we could suggest her to Zaraki. They might actually get along." Tetsuzaemon said thoughtfully.

"No I don't think so. He might get annoyed with the pink fluffy unicorns." Izuru dissuaded.

Tetsuzaemon thought hard, "Yeah but Yachiru would love her."

"Mmm, I don't know. But either way I don't think I would be messing with her."

"Hey, what are we talking about?" Rangiku came out of nowhere.

"Transferring Yuki to Zaraki's squad. Its seems as though lieutenant Iba doesn't want her in his squad." Izuru smirked.

"You be nice now Lieutenant Iba. Yuki is only new, she'll be fine." Rangiku told him off.

"Yeah, she'll scare the troops." Lieutenant Iba complained.

Rangiku shrugged it off, "Oh' calm down, she's not that scary."

"Butterfly!" Yuki called all the sudden in the distance. She chased it around jumping after it flapping her arms like a butterfly. Then the butterfly landed on a bush. She held her two hands out and clapped them together squishing the butterfly. "Hehe Squish." She said opening her palms and looking at the squished butterfly.

Tetsuzaemon looked at her arms held out in Yuki's direction. "This is exactly what I mean."

"Oh' you're just overreacting. She's perfectly normal." Rangiku shrugged him off again and left to kill another hollow.

"What exactly is her definition of normal?" Tetsuzaemon asked Izuru. Izuru shrugged then looked back at Yuki shaking his head.

* * *

"RENJI ABARAI! You left me again!" Althea screeched.

"I need to kill some hollows! And woman if you don't get out of my way I will kill you." Renji blazed with anger. "You have already stalled me enough and I am not doing the work I just got out of doing."

Althea rolled her eyes, "You do realise more work always comes! In fact there will be a weeks' worth of paper work when you get back. Here, look I took a picture." Althea held out the picture for Renji to take.

He took it, his eyes went wide when he saw two neatly piles of paper about 60cm high "How come you have already been to the Seireitiei. You can't been finished."

"Oh' I am very much finished. You see I killed all 899 hollows within the first three days. And to think I hadn't been able to find that one last one when I bumped into you." Althea smirked, knowing what was to come.

"You little bitch! You could of finished ages ago but instead you left one so you could come after me and stall me so that I would lose and end up with all the paper work." Renji fumed realising how stupid he'd been.

"Clever wasn't it?" Althea smiled at her own genius.

Ichigo who was resting nearby heard the whole conversation couldn't stop laughing. "Brilliant Althea, now all you have to do is dye his hair green and you've got a rotten Pineapple." Ichigo began rolling around laughing on the ground at his own joke.

"Not a bad idea Ichigo." Althea said coolly looking at Renji's hair with a face of amusement at the thought.

"Never again will I talk to either of you." Renji said turning his back on Ichigo and Althea trying to not lose his temper again. He flash stepped away and landed in a far off field where there was a small gathering of hollows.

"You going to hunt him down again?" Ichigo asked Althea.

Althea smirked, "No, I think he learnt his lesson. He won't mess with me again, or I will dye his hair green."

Ichigo let out a snort of laughter, "He'll love that."

* * *

"How are you to day Yachiru?" Zaraki asked the little girl.

"I feel SUPER, Kenny!" She grinned and put both thumbs up.

"So do you feel better enough to have some of these." He held it his large hand filled with lollies and sweets of every kind, even chocolate.

Yachiru looked at the lollies and her eyes widened and she reached forward to grab it, then she looked at it again with an urge to have something she couldn't have… Not again. "No, I don't think I want any."

Zaraki's face went from the wide creepy smile to a confused concerned look, "Why not Yachiru?"

"I just don't feel hungry." She said simply.

"Akira!" Zaraki looked to see if she's around.

Suddenly she appeared on the opposite side, "What is it Captain Zaraki?"

She startled Zaraki, "Wha, oh' um… I'm concerned about Yachiru. She doesn't want lollies."

"Have you tried any other food?" Akira suggested.

"No"

Akira walked up to Yachiru, "Do you want some food Yachiru?" Akira held out a basket of vegetables to Yachiru. Yachiru grabbed the basket with no hesitation, and started scoffing it down. "Whoa slow down Yachiru."

"_BURP!"_ Yachiru had finished the whole basket of… vegetables?

"Yachiru, are you alright?" Kenpachi stared wide eyed at his little companion.

"Um… Did I just eat vegetables?... Cause they were delicious!" Yachiru flung her hands into the air with joy.

Zaraki's face went hard and cold. Then walked up and towered over Akira, "What did you do to Yachiru?" He sounded threatening.

"I didn't do anything." Akira trembled.

"Then what has happened to Yachiru?"

"Um… maybe after having so many lollies to eat she finally got sick of it all. And after being sick so many times because of it she begins to decide she doesn't want it anymore." Akira suggested.

He stared down at the small Akira taking in the possibility, "Perhaps"

"Don't worry Kenny, Chu Chu's okay." Yachiru smiled up at him.

"Who's Chu Chu?" Zaraki asked.

"That's the nickname Sooky gave me." She gave a cute giggle.

"Okay… Well lets go Yachiru." He said getting his mind off what just happened.

Akira went back to tend to Ichigo's arm and get Momo some food. While Akira was feeding Momo, Ichigo lifted himself up and looked around. "Where's Zangetsu?"

Akira looked at him, "Who is Zangetsu?"

"It's my Zanpakuto. Do you have it?" Ichigo asked urgently.

"Sorry no."

"I must go and find it." Ichigo lifted himself up further about to stand up.

"Ichigo, please you must sit down. If you want I can go and look for it." Akira offered making him lie back down.

"Yeah that would be great, thank you. It should be somewhere over there." He pointed lying back down.

Akira handed the bowl to Momo and walked the direction Ichigo had pointed. When she almost reached her destination, she was suddenly knocked over by a large blurred figure. "Sorry Miss Urahara. I didn't notice you there." Zaraki appeared once again out of his flash step. "Yachiru this is why you don't put your hands over my eyes, while I'm flash stepping." He told the little girl off that hopped off his back.

"Oh' it's alright, I was just looking for something." Akira said picking herself up.

"What are you looking for what?" Zaraki had to ask.

"Ichigo's Zanpakuto. It should be somewhere around here." Akira replied. Zaraki stared wildly then sighed and then started looking around the area. "What are you doing Zaraki." She watched the large man turning and looking constantly.

"I'm helping find Ichigo's Zanpakuto." He said worried.

"Are you alright Captain Zaraki?" She was looking at the large man's annoyed and worried face.

"I'm just not having a good day, first Yachiru, now this."

"What do you mean now this?"

Zaraki stared in Ichigo's direction, "Ichigo is the fairest match for me that I have ever met. Him without Zangetsu, means he cannot fight me. So we must find Zangetsu." Zaraki continued looking crawling around on the ground.

"Umm… okay. She tried to look for Zangetsu but kept getting distracted by the Captains odd character. '_This is not like Captain Zaraki at all.' _She thought. Even the little girl Yachiru was crawling all over the ground trying to find it.

"Kenny, its gone." Yachiru said sadly putting her little hand on the large man's muscly shoulders. "It's nowhere to be seen, Kenny. We must assume the worst.

'_No one's died.' _Akira thought. She started to walk back toward Ichigo. "I'll tell him the bad news."

Zaraki put his huge hand on my shoulder, "No. let me tell him." Akira stepped aside to grant the large man with the pink haired girl disheartened hanging off his shoulder to fulfil his wish. '_I hope he'll be alright. But not just Ichigo.'_

Zaraki walked up to the lying down Ichigo "Hey what's up Kenpachi?" Ichigo said sounding pretty up beat even though his arm was horribly injured.

"Ichigo I'm afraid we can't find Zangetsu." Zaraki said getting straight to the point.

"What?" Ichigo was surprised.

"Kenny and I looked for it everywhere. There is no trace of it, not even a presence." Yachiru lamented.

"Zangetsu can't be gone! He said he would never leave me! How could this have happened, why did I drop him and leave him there?" Ichigo was in denial.

"Ichigo don't blame yourself, remember we were the ones who made you drop it, because Kenny was wanting some fun. We're really sorry Ichigo." Yachiru apologized.

"Then why didn't I stand by Zangetsu and fight, instead of dropping him and leaving him! I could have worried about Momo later!" Ichigo was yelling more at himself then anyone in the facility.

Yachiru and Kenpachi didn't have anything to say. "Because you care, Ichigo! You care more about your friends than yourself and the power you with hold. You care enough that such a trivial thing as me being knocked out will turn your attention and make you leave your Zanpakto behind for the sake of making sure I'll be alright. That is nothing to be ashamed of." Momo announced getting up.

"Sit back down Momo, you might hurt your injuries." Ichigo advised.

"Just don't blame yourself." She said making it sound more like a threat than a plea. She obeyed her Captain by sitting back down again.

"I've had another look around the area and I haven't been able to find it. Jushiro is having a look himself now and Shunsui said he would have a look once he's finished as well." It was Akira who had returned.

"Okay, I just hope they can find him." Ichigo's eyes went steely.

Toshiro had come out of nowhere and began to speak "Jushiro has told me about the incident, this is a serious matter. I will return to the Seireitei and relay the news onto the other Captains. We will arrange a search party in this area as soon as the competition has finished. Rest for now Kurosaki." He ordered.

"At least I have finished the competition." Ichigo half-heartedly smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

* * *

**The Matsumoto Twins**

**Chapter 10**

**Final Day**

The tall white haired man looked down on the small pink haired girl, "Now Yachiru I hope you understand that we need to keep the fact that Ichigo's Zanpakuto gone missing a secret. If it gets out that it has gone missing we may find that the Seireitei may be under attack in the next hour."

"No problem, Taki." She smiled, though you could tell there was sadness there.

The little girl walked on to the set, "Welcome back to the final day of the CONSEQUENCES PARTY CHALLENGE! I won't quiet reveal to much at the moment because at twelve o'clock tonight we will reveal the final standings. Who will get the mountain of Paperwork sponsored by Byakuya Kuchiki and many other prizes, the more ferocious the fight the even better the prize. Now as we already know Hana has been disqualified for the lack of entertainment and Momo has been pulled out due to injuries inflicted by comrades. Ichigo would have also been pulled out but he had already completed the challenge, so go Ichigo." She put her Thumbs up trying to hide the fact she was sad.

"WHAT!? How come Momo gets out and I don't? I was cut down by my own Lieutenant and they don't pull me out!" Renji complained over hearing the broadcasted information.

"It was a friendly quarrel in which you just happen to get hurt in. You'll be fine." Kenpachi explained.

"No! Momo was the one who got stuck in the middle of a quarrel! I got attacked on purpose by my Lieutenant!" He tried to explain.

"True Renji but you provide entertainment." Yachiru announced beaming.

"ENTERTAINMENT MY ASS! Byakuya is just paying you to make me lose so I will finally do that paperwork! Isn't he?"

The little pink haired girl was about to speak when Zaraki put his hand over her mouth. "Yachiru don't reveal a thing we need that money." He whispered in the girls ear.

"Kenpachi, the whole Seireitei can hear you! What makes you think I can't?!" Renji fumed.

"Cool it Renji! Your face is almost as red as your hair." Zaraki teased.

"O' yeah _Kenny! Well can I have a lolly-pop?"_ Renji mocked as a last and lame source of comebacks.

Yachiru face went as pink as her hair then she ran up to Renji and kicked him where it hurts. Renji fell to the ground by the unexpected attack. "Don't insult Kenny otherwise it is him you are dealing with next." Yachiru threatened. Far off someone fell out of a tree laughing. It was Althea. The big hulking man walked up to Renji who was still on the ground. Zaraki picked him up by his Haori and lifted him to eye level. "I bet you would love that, wouldn't you Abarai?"

"Ha, maybe not to day." Sweat began to go down the side of Renji's face.

"Then don't call me KENNY!" He yelled in Renji's face then he threw him over the back of his shoulder like an unwanted doll.

"Wow! You're not really yourself today Captain Kenpachi." Althea observed approaching him. "What's wrong?"

"Well Ichigo's lost his-"

"ANYWAY, back to the program today after the rude interruption from Renji Abarai." The little girl said as a picture went up on the screen of Renji's semiconscious state after he had been thrown over Kenpachi's shoulder. "With what has been said nearly all the contestants have finished and will be finishing up in the next few hours. Before finishing up our first half of the program today we have one last final sponsor! Take it _away_, Kurotsut_chay_!"

"Why thank-you, yes the reason I have sponsored this special program is because I wish to ask for some donations, these donations are Shinigami people who won't mind if I experiment on them a bit. Yes, and there will be a nice price for your involvement in my experiments. You can even pick which experiments you wish to be involved in; whether it is Reiatsu enhancement, testing out various concoctions or just plain old soul placements. And if you accidently die during these experiments all funeral costs are paid off by Squad Twelve. So please come along to this painless experience and enjoy your time at Squad Twelve." Mayuri advertised. "You are especially welcomed if you are a Quincy, a Fullbringer or if you are an Urahara of some sort."

"Okay, well that was kind of creepy. Thank you for your involvement any way Mayuri. And that finishes off the first half of our program for today." The little pink haired girl noted. Then she walked off the set leaving Kenpachi and Althea still talking.

"By the way I'll buy you a drink later."

"Why?"

"Someone needed to shut up Renji. He's been complaining all day about how far behind he is." Althea explained looking over at Renji. She walked over to him and pulled him over her shoulder. "It's alright Renji, you get some rest, and when you wake up later there will be a stack of paper work for you to do. Okay." She sat him up against a tree.

"Okay." He replied half dazed.

Althea ruffled his hair, "That's a good boy." She patronized.

"The punk had it coming." Zaraki said. "All that shouldn't have been able to take out a Captain though. He needs some training and I know just perfect man to do it." he grinned evilly.

"Once he's finished the paper work." Althea added.

"Hey Akira! What's going on?" Neko walked up to her.

"I'm just tending to Momo and Ichigo. They should be well soon." Akira replied.

"And what are those two slackers doing?" Neko pointed at Daisuke and Raiden sitting up against a nearby tree.

"By the looks of it sleeping." Akira took a look at the two.

"Well then I might just go and wake them up." Neko skipped over to the tree where Daisuke and Raiden were resting and stood there for a moment to decide how to wake them up. Then she snapped her fingers and ran off to find Yuki. She returned with Yuki in a matter of minutes. They were still sleeping. Neko whispered in Yuki's ear. Yuki then activated her Shikai and carefully cut them both very slightly with her hook. Neko then turned into cat, well more like a purple- black kitten because she was still very young. She climbed up between the boys and dug her claws into their legs. They woke up instantly however they could not move, not even scream at the sudden pain. All they could do was tear up in the eyes and breathe under Yuki's paralysis. Neko continued to drag her claws all the way down there legs. The more blood that came out the quicker the effect wared off on Raiden and Daisuke. They began to slightly move that's when she decided to sit between them and change back into a girl with short purple hair lying across the two boys. The boy's faces went bright red and Daisuke finally yelled out, "FOR HEAVENS SAKES NEKO! PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!"

Neko began to giggle as she rolled off them, "Alright but shouldn't you two be back at your squads helping out. There's a shit load of homework to be done and not just in Kuchiki's office."

"Will you just put some clothes on." Daisuke repeated.

Both of the boys were too busy covering their eyes to notice the blood seeping out of their legs. "You should also get your legs looked at. They look pretty bad." Neko transformed back into a cat again and the boy lowered their hands. "How is this any different from being a naked girl. Seriously you two are so confusing. You would at least think they would be used to it by now." She said to herself then began to frolic away leaving the two boys unable to move their legs.

"Yuki, do you think you could let us go now." Raiden asked the staring Yuki.

Yuki's eyes went sharp as she looked at them "Never." Then skipped off singing 'pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows.'

"Seriously, you would think she is our friend." Daisuke said to Raiden.

"Correction she is friends with me, not you." Raiden pointed.

"Then how come your stuck here too Raiden!" Daisuke yelled back. Raiden didn't reply. "AKIRA! HELP! PLEASES!" Daisuke yelled out over the field.

Suddenly there was a rush of wind and then a pink haired girl stood facing between the two boys. "What's wrong Sooky? Cat got your tongue." Then she looked down at their legs. "Or was it your legs?" Then she smiled.

Daisuke tensed then calmed down. He then began hitting his head against the tree. "Daisuke what are you doing? Tell her to get us out of here." Raiden said worried.

"I am… not… speaking… to her." He said between thumps.

"Why not Sooky?" Yachiru asked confused putting her finger to her mouth, "did I do something to offend you?"

"Forget it Chu chu, can you just get us out of this?"

"Sure thing Sooky. I'll be back in a sec." She winked then ran off. When she came back there was a large man casting a shadow over them and a blonde haired girl standing beside them. "Sooky needs help Kenny. What should we do?"

"Forget them Yachiru, they are too weak. They will never get out of that." Zaraki snarled turning his back.

"Captain you can't leave me here." Daisuke begged.

"Why not? You have been caught like a fish by a hook Yuki cast. You shouldn't be allowed to live if you can be defeated so easily." Zaraki growled.

Raiden and Daisuke couldn't believe their ears. "Come on Captain. I'll be more alert next time." Daisuke begged.

"If that is a promise there is only one piece of information I can give you. In Squad Eleven spiritual pressure is everything raw strength is worthless without it. Seeya around Sooky, if I ever see you again." Then Zaraki turned away and left with Yachiru and Althea.

"What do you think that was supposed to mean?" Daisuke thought a loud.

"It was a hint Daisuke." Raiden pointed out.

"I know that much, Raiden!" Daisuke was getting frustrated now.

"Perhaps we should use our Spiritual pressure to get us out of these binds." Raiden suggested.

"Or we could just wait until all the blood has seeped out of us and hope we won't die. Come on be serious Raiden." Daisuke mocked.

"I am being serious. If we get our Spiritual pressure at its highest it should almost make the Paralysation melt away. How do you think Zaraki wins so many battles without a Shikai." Raiden explained.

"Mmm… I think you're on to something Raiden. Let's try it out."

"So where do you think we should go next?" Zaraki asked Althea and Yachiru.

"What do you feel like doing Captain Zaraki?" Althea asked.

"I feel a bit down, so I feel like fighting someone that is strong and has a Zanpakuto." Zaraki said grinning.

"I have a Zanpakuto." Althea smiled.

"No, girl you'll only get hurt." Zaraki frowned.

"So you think because I'm a girl I'll get hurt that's pretty low of you Zaraki." Althea crossed her arms trying to antagonise him.

"Yeah Kenny! What are you trying to say! You say we're too delicate?" Yachiru pulled Zaraki's ear and hopped down beside Althea and also crossed her arms also.

"Um… no?" He scratched his head unsure on how to reply.

"Want to test that out?" Althea challenged. Zaraki didn't make a move. "You wanted a fight didn't you? Well I'm here challenging you. So let's fight." Althea continued. Zaraki still didn't move. "If you don't think women aren't strong enough to fight how come there are so many women in officer level. Answer me Zaraki!"

Althea yelled.

Zaraki turned his back because he did not have an answer and he had no reason to doubt it. Just as Zaraki looked like he was going to flash step away he turned back toward Althea swinging his Zanpakuto. Althea managed to ward off the attack in time, "You want a fight, then a fight you will get! You better make this fun!"

Zaraki swung his Zanpakuto, attack after attack that all Althea managed to do was block, she couldn't even get an attack in herself. It went on for almost an hour. Altheas stamina was beginning to get short and Zaraki's spiritual pressure felt as though it was getting stronger. Althea was finding it harder to ward off his attacks. "Come on Althea, fight me already!" and Zaraki's next attack was double that of his previous ones. Even though she still managed to block it she lost her stance and went flying backward. "This is what I meant Althea. I had nothing against women in general. It was just you. A person who has only just reached an officers level and fought against her Captain non-stop for a couple of days is no match for the likes of me. You need to stop fighting those stronger than you and start fighting against yourself. That is the only way to be able to fight others. Conquer yourself." Zaraki walked up to the puffing girl.

"I DON'T CARE FOR YOUR ASSUMPTION OF ME!" Althea yelled then thrust her Zanpakuto through Zaraki's belly. However the Zanpakuto didn't go through his belly, it was like stabbing a cement wall. Althea's jaw dropped.

"I told you, YOU ARE NOT A MATCH!" Then Zaraki swung his Zanpakuto back in her direction. It was surely going to wound her horribly this time. But something stopped his Zanpakuto from continuing forward. "So it seems you got out of that little situation Daisuke." Zaraki grinned.

Daisuke's large Zanpakuto continued to ward off Zaraki's, "Yeah only just." Daisuke cringed by the force.

Zaraki retreated, "Well at least I know you deserve to live, at least a little longer. However I do not wish to fight you either." Zaraki began to walk away. "Boring…"

"Nor I you." Daisuke bowed then turned to Althea. "Are you alright?"

"OF COURSE NOT! AAARRRRRRRRGGGG!" She began to fly at Zaraki with all her strength this time ignoring Daisuke.

Zaraki whipped his Zanpakuto around expecting the attack from Althea, only for it to be stopped again. "What's going wrong Kenpachi? Attacking first year Lieutenants is just not your style." Said a smiling Shunsui holding his straw hat with his right hand.

"Now this is more like it!" Zaraki grinned looking at his new opponent.

"Hey I just want to talk Zaraki. I don't want to have to fight."

"Well I guess you have no choice!" Zaraki began swing at Shunsui repeatedly.

Althea was lying on the ground after being knocked out of the way by Shunsui. Daisuke walked over to her. She looked as though she was gaining her strength to attack again. Daisuke stood there until she was ready. When she began to launch herself again Daisuke grabbed her by her wrists and disarmed her hold her arms together. "There is no point interfering now. You'll just get in the way."

"It was my fight to begin with, he interfered in my fight!" Althea accused.

"A fight you were never going to win, not yet any way." Daisuke said. "He's been training for hundreds of years an you have been lucky to have lived that long. Give it a break Althea. No one should want to look for a fight. It disrupts the peace." Daisuke said simply. Althea calmed down at the words and fell to the ground trying her hardest not to cry.

* * *

**Fact: Yuki really does sing 'Pink Fluffy Unicorn Dancing on Rainbows' and it drives everyone crazy.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

* * *

**The Matsumoto Twins**

**Chapter 11**

**Results**

"It looks like it's getting dark." Izuru pointed out.

"About time too, I really want a bath." Rangiku said smelling her clothes. "I smell horrible, I don't even know how my hair managed to stay straight." Izuru, Shuhei and Tetsuzaemon looked her with an expression somewhere between daydreaming and questioning. "Hey, it looks like it's going to be a full moon." Rangiku noticed.

"A FULL MOON! That's when Jimmy comes out. Maybe we can catch him." Yuki said suddenly scaring everyone.

"When did you arrive?" Tetsuzaemon asked.

"Just now, when now is, which is now was." Yuki explained. Tetsuzaemon just scratched his head in confusion.

"Who's Jimmy?" Rangiku asked changing the topic.

"A rare animal which is made of air and can only be seen during a full moon after midnight." Yuki said spookily.

"Umm… okay… Who wants some sake?" Shuhei asked wanting to change the subject.

"Ooo' me." Rangiku was the first to reply.

Shuhei leaned his head towards Izuru's ear, "And that's how you get a girls attention." Izuru nodded in agreement.

"Where did you get the Sake Captain?" Rangiku asked.

Shuhei looking rather smug after being called 'Captain' replied, "The best place to get sake from, Shunsui's secret stash." He smiled at his own genius.

They all sat down around a quickly made bon fire. It was a bit colder tonight or at least there was a lot more wind. The four drinking buddies decided to celebrate. "To the promotion of Shuhei Hisagi." They toasted. "May he always find time to drink." Tetsuzaemon added. Izuru and Rangiku agreed.

"Guys there's no need for this. Besides it was almost a year ago I got promoted." Shuhei said.

"Yeah but we haven't had a chance to celebrate your promotion since you've been promoted. You're always so busy. Now is a better time than any to celebrate, besides we've got expensive Captains sake. There nothing more suitable to celebrate with in these circumstances." Rangiku convinced Shuhei.

"I'M GOING TO GET READY TO HUNT DOWN JIMMY!" Yuki explained in excitement.

"I didn't even know she was still here." Tetsuzaemon admitted looking at the girl who just randomly got up and left.

"How has your position been going anyway?" Izuru asked changing the subject back to Shuhei's Captaincy.

"Well seeing as I haven't had a lieutenant until recently I've been handling all of the paperwork and more. I'm telling you I thought it was hard enough being a Lieutenant but I was wrong. A Captain has it way harder."

"How's cos been at Lieutenant? Is she handling it well?" Rangiku had to ask.

Shuhei thought a moment about it, "Well to be honest I wouldn't really have any idea. But if there is no paperwork when I get back I'm going to say she is doing incredibly well."

Rangiku smiled, "Oh trust me there won't be. Knowing Hana she's probably a couple days ahead."

"Yeah but how about everyone else they have shown some amazing skills, especially for first years, not just first year Lieutenants." Izuru added.

"Well that's how they got there, isn't it? By being amazing graduates." Tetsuzaemon asked.

"Yeah I guess but I would really like to know how the all managed to get this far, I mean they all seem to friends maybe they helped each other out or something. Except for that Althea chick." Izuru noted.

"Mmm… yeah we should ask them." Shuhei suggested.

"Oh you guys are too suspicious, did it ever occur to you that they became friends at the academy because they were so talented. Seriously with that many students shining above the rest you would think they would become friends." Rangiku convinced.

* * *

It was dark and there was a mysterious girl weaving her way in and out of the trees making sure she wasn't seen. She made sure she didn't make a noise when something randomly squeezed its way out of a tree trunk. "Jimmy. Is that you?" The girl whispered to her surroundings. "Come here Jimmy, I won't hurt you. I want to keep you and love you." The girl crept up to the thing that made its way out of the tree. It's round body slowly rolled toward the girl.

"Yuki is that you? You're going to be late for the ceremony." A voice called out through the trees.

The round figure rolled away. "Damn it Hana! You scared Jimmy away!" Yuki yelled back through the trees "I almost caught him!"

"Whatever! Shall I tell them you are on important business." Hana called back.

"Yes please! Now go away." Yuki finalised. Hana didn't reply, she just left. "Jimmy come back." She whispered to the darkness.

* * *

"Welcome to the final results for the CONSEQUENCES PARTY CHALLENGE!" Yachiru introduced. "Unfortunately several of our members were unable to join us for the final scores. And here are their reasons: Captain Zaraki is having too much fun with Captain Kyouraku. Ichigo and Momo are still recovering and Akira is tending them and Yuki is looking for the rare air animal 'Jimmy'…" Yachiru Scratched her head in confusion. "And finally Renji is still sleeping. Well that's all the reasons we have now for the leader board. We will start from first place because it was all too obvious who won. First it was Hana who was disqualified so she shares first place with her twin sister Ashira." Hana and Ashira hugged each other standing on the highest podium. "Second we have the lovely and talented Neko." Neko pounced on to the podium. "Third we have Akira who has done so well that she was able to heal all the injured contestants efficiently. Fourth we have surprisingly Ichigo after being a hundred off when Zaraki began to attack him. Well done Ichigo." That podium remained empty. "Sixth we have Raiden and seventh we have Daisuke a close battle between friends that Daisuke only lost by 1 second."

Daisuke and Raiden went on to the podiums "I lost to you again. How do you always beat me?" Daisuke asked Raiden.

"Eighth we have Shunsui who remained last by about 600 until two days ago and the little delay with Captain Kenpachi." Shunsui managed to get on his podium momentarily when Zaraki came and knocked him off again with almost everyone else, and they continued fighting. "YAY! GO KENNY! ." Yachiru cleared her throat. "Ninth we have our new Captain Hisagi." Shuhei walked up on to the podium pink faced and hiccupping. "And Tenth we have Rangiku." Rangiku wobble up to her podium almost falling over but besides that she was fine. "Eleventh we have Izuru and twelfth we have the very unique Yuki." A pink faced and drunk Izuru walked up to his Podium when something exploded under his foot.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU KILLED JIMMY!" Yuki cried out over the stage. "I ALMOST CAUGHT HIM!" And Yuki conked Izuru on the head in which Izuru passed out on his Podium.

"Okay… Thirteenth we have Tetsuzaemon." He walked on to the podium and threw up. "Umm… and fourteenth we have Althea who could have finished on the third day but thought she should better entertain us. Thank you Althea. Second last we have the Pulled out Momo AND LAST WE ALL KNOW HIM AS OUR FRIENDLY NIEGHBOURHOOD CAPTAIN OF THIRD SQUAD! RENJI ABARAI! CONGRADUALTIONS RENJI YOU HAVE RECEIVED ALL OF THE PAPERWORK FROM BYAKUYA KUCHIKI'S SQUAD WHICH YOU PREPARED FOR YOUR SELF! WHAT A COINCIDENCE! How do you feel about the news?" Yachiru asked the sleeping Renji. All he did was snore in reply. "WOW! So you are looking forward to all the paper work? That's GREAT! Do you have anything to say?"

"I wub bu Althea." Renji said in his sleep.

"Wow! So the truth comes out at last!" Yachiru joked around.

"In your dreams Renji!" Althea called out from her podium. Renji remained asleep.

"Well that concludes our special edition of the CONSEQUENCES PARTY CHALLENGE! I so hope you have enjoyed this program. Signing off for the last time today Yachiru Kusajishi!" Yachiru finished off trying to hold back her laughter.

* * *

"Well I'm glad that's over. Now we just have the mystery of Ichigo's Zanpakuto." Jushiro said talking to Shunsui. They both looked over at everyone else. "And perhaps get everyone to squad 4." Looking at all the injured officers.

Hana, Ashira, Akira, Neko, Daisuke, Raiden Shunsui and Jushiro managed to carry the drunk and injured to Squad 4. Yachiru and Zaraki left saying they cause the injuries rather than help the injured, which in many of the cases was true. Althea left for her Barrack's to see how the paper work was handled while all of the officers had been away.

As soon as everyone had reached squad twelve Ashira who was carrying Renji had a change of heart. "I think I will take Captain Abarai to the office. Besides he isn't that badly wounded. Or at least the bleeding has stopped." Then Ashira Shunpoed away and she weren't seen until the next day.

Unohana was waiting for them outside the gates for the injured. "I would say 'come in' but I don't want you bleeding all over our floors so please hand us your injured and drunk and please attend to your minor wounds at your own barracks." Then she closed the door in everyone's faces once the injured (and Akira) were inside.

"What's made her be in such a foul mood?" Daisuke asked.

"She doesn't like receiving drunken people." Shunsui explained. "I would know, mind you it took me several trips there to actually figure out that she was angry at me."

"Yes I do remember that." Jushiro agreed. "Unfortunately poor Nanao was sick of getting on Unohana's bad side and convinced me to take you once. That did not end well."

* * *

Everyone began to walk off in the direction of their own squads. The sun looked as though it was about to rise. It was peaceful and there was barely a breeze. "Can squads 6 and 10 please assemble at the assembly area to receive instructions." Rung across the Seireitei.

"O'man." Ashira said. As she flung Renji off her shoulder and landed in a pile of uncompleted work without waking him. She Shunpoed out of the office. Once Ashira made her way to the assembly area she found Captain Kuchiki and Captain Hitsugaya along with head Captain Yamamoto. "Captain Kuchiki, what's going on?" She asked.

"We are organising some search parties to find Ichigo's Zanpakuto. Since the program has finished we can now go out and search for it, at the moment it has become a top one priority."

"Wow it must be very peaceful if such thing as a missing Zanpakuto becomes a top one Priority." Ashira joked.

"This is not just a Zanpakuto. It is Ichigo's Zanpakuto. Without it Ichigo is powerless and at the moment he is the only thing that is keeping the peace. The other thing is that if someone has stolen it the wielder holds a lot of uncontrollable power which could be used to destroy the Seireitei. So don't make jokes about it Ashira." Byakuya explained.

"Sorry." She bowed her head.

"Since my Lieutenant is drunk once again you have twice as much work to do Ashira." Toshiro informed. "We will be swapping with Squads 9 and 7 at nine o'clock."

"O' thank God, I need to sleep some time tonight, today, whatever." Ashira sighed in relief. She spoke to herself, "Only eight more hours and then I get coffee."

* * *

Daisuke was walking to his Squad in silence thinking about what tomorrow held for him. After all he hadn't really started yet. He continued walking but stopped when he heard a tile slide off one of the rooves. "Who is that?" He asked slightly hesitant. He looked around and noticed a person Shunpoed. When he turned around he saw Althea. "Althea what are you doing here?"

"I came to say, 'thank-you', I think." She replied.

"Why would you say that?" Daisuke asked.

"I'm not sure. I mean you helped me out when I didn't want to be helped out, but maybe I needed that. I was really, I mean, I am really tired. And you may have saved me from quite a bit of pain." She walked closer to Daisuke. "I don't feel well. I don't even know why I am saying 'thank-you' I didn't want to be saved, I…" she suddenly got really angry and stabbed Daisuke in the wrist.

"AAARRRGGG." Daisuke let out a cry.

"I DIDN'T WANT HELP!" She yelled at him. Then ran off.

"What the hell Althea." He whispered in the darkness. '_What was wrong with her, she didn't seem herself…' _Daisuke thought.

* * *

'_I can't be bothered going to sleep.'_ Thought a purple haired girl. She the transformed into a cat and climbed upon a house and skulked around the area.

"Can squads 6 and 10 please assemble at the assembly area to receive instructions." Rung across the Seireitei. _'Ooo' that might be interesting, I wonder what's going on at this time of the morning?' _Neko bounded off in the direction of the assembly area. When she arrived she was surprised to see the Head Captain there. _'What is old man Yama doing here?'_

"This is a top priority mission so I will not reveal everything to you. All you have know is that you need to find a Zanpakuto. You will be divided into these groups…" The old man said.

Neko's mind wandered _'I wonder if it is Ichigo's Zanpakuto they are talking about? I thought they would have found it by now." _Neko jumped down from the roof in to a neighbouring road. '_I hope they are able to find it. Ichigo must be devastated.'_

"AAARRRGGG!" Neko heard from a far off distance. _'I wonder what that was.' _She hopped across to the other roof and headed in the direction of the noise bounding over rooves and across roads. She finally came to the place she heard the noise. There was a rather tall boy walking away from where she was standing grasping tightly to his wrist. From what she could see in the darkness there was blood dripping down his arm and onto the pavement. Neko got closer to the boy. She suddenly recognised him, "OI' Daisuke! What happened?" She yelled across to him.

He turned around to face her, "Oh' it's just you Neko." He recognised her dark purple cat form.

"What happened?" She repeated.

"I was attacked by- Well I don't know."

Neko noticed his sudden change in words. _'He knows exactly who attacked him.'_ She didn't question him further though. She jumped down from the roof and landed next to Daisuke's injured arm. "You should get that checked out." Neko said.

"No!" He said instantly. "No, It's only a small wound. It will be fine."

"Well at least let me tend to it. I know how to fix these kinds of injuries." Neko transformed back into a human and had a better look at his wrist.

"Seriously Neko! Can't you just wear clothes when you transform in to a cat and spare us all?" Daisuke said averting his eyes.

"A cat wearing clothes would just look silly, besides do you know how hard it would be if you had to run around in clothes." Neko rolled her eyes. "Daisuke you should really get this looked at, it's really deep."

"I'll just put some bandages on it. It will stop bleeding soon." Daisuke shrugged.

"No it won't." Neko was concerned. _'Whoever attacked him must be someone he knew and was close enough to not fatally wound him just hit a target to get a point across.' _

"Well can you fix it as best you can then I'll bandage it up." Daisuke begged.

"I guess but if it gets any worse promise me you will get it checked out."

* * *

**Fact: Jimmy is a real live "Beach ball" that Yuki loves. lil' sad. :')**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

* * *

**The Matsumoto Twins**

**Chapter 12**

**A Bad Day for Renji**

Renji slowly opened up his eyes to see a roof and stacks of paper piled around him. "What the? How did I get here?" He went to sit up but his hand slipped on the paper and without his arm supporting him he fell over backward on to the ground.

When he recovered he looked up to see a seat that was occupied by one of the twins. "Ahh It's good to see you are finally awake. Hey I got some great news! When I mean great I mean great for me. You know there's this really lovely guy with red spiky hair and a serious expression all the time that decided that he would offer to lose for the sake of everyone to complete the work that he was supposed to do over the last hundred years so that no one else had to." She said looking down at tired looking Renji who was still lying on the ground.

"Argh." Was all he had to say.

"Well since you have been sleeping on the job. _Literally_. I think it is about time you get started. I hope you haven't forgotten a Lieutenants duty because you have all this work to do." She guided her hand across the room to show all the work that needed to be done. Pile upon pile of work need to be done, you couldn't even see the door by jumping, that's was how high the work was. "Now I have already done today's paperwork so far, so if any more comes in feel free to call me, but feel free to do it yourself. Here's your coffee, ink &amp; pen and medication in case you accidently pass out expectantly." Ashira organised him.

"What does it do?" Renji asked sitting up.

"Wakes you up again." She replied flatly. "I suggest you start of by sorting through the pile you were just sleeping on. Anyways I'm going to bed. Seeya tonight." She walked out of the room slamming the door making another pile of papers fall to the ground.

"Which twin was that?" He though a loud.

"Ashira." Answered a very flat voice. Renji looked around the paperwork to see who it was. His face dropped. "I'm going to be sitting here all day, so if you want to get out for lunch I suggest you start on a pile." Byakuya said not looking up from his own paperwork.

Renji's face dropped along with the rest of his body and walked over to a pile of paperwork and got started.

Later the other twin walked into the room. Renji recognised this by the formal way she walked _'she is the good twin.' _He thought. "Hey Renji enjoying the paperwork? I heard Althea has some more for you to sign her you got back to the office. She was wondering when that is?" Hana asked kindly.

"After I've resurrected, if I ever do." Renji turned his back to Hana knowing he would only get more hell from her as well. _'I'll take that back.'_

She walked past him and over to where Byakuya sat. "Captain Kuchiki, have you still got time today to continue our training lessons?" She asked.

"Yes just in the other room, I'll follow in a second." Byakuya finished off the piece of paper he was signing and got up and followed Hana through the door on the left side of the room.

Renji was working at Ashira's desk trying not to stab the paper, there was a lot of loud clanging and the sound coming from the other room. It was extremely distracting and every time he heard a noise he cringed trying to keep calm. But he felt like he was about to explode. The clanging stopped however there was still some disturbing noises of whooshes and screeching. Renji could barely take it anymore when the door flew open letting in a huge gush of wind mixing up and shredding all the piles of paper and making them fly across the room and under doors and shelves. It was all just a huge knee deep mound on the ground now and Renji stood in the middle of it with his eye twitching uncontrollably as the paper work slowly floated down like confetti to the ground. Byakuya and Hana put their heads through the door to see aftermath. Hana began to slightly giggle at the accident Renji assumed she caused. "You may have your lunch break now Renji." Byakuya permitted. Renji left the room swearing kicking a piece of paper off his sandal.

Renji walked down the halls grumpy and yet relieved that he could get lunch._ 'Argh, I should go in and check on my squad… After lunch.' _He continued down the corridors. When it began to get really populated people started to look at Renji and start giggling. Some went as far as to point. "ALRIGHT! WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!" He growled at everyone in the area. Everyone began laughing hysterically at the fact that he didn't know what was going on. When Renji began to stomp away everyone shrunk from his path still giggling.

An orange haired man with an injured arm Shunpoed next to Renji and put his arm around him, "Hey Renji how are you today?"

"Not Fucking well! Everyone's laughing at me and I have no clue why." Renji gowled trying to keep his voice low.

"That my friend is why I am here. To inform you about the end of last night. Or was it this morning? Either way you might want to come with me." Ichigo smiled.

"This isn't going to be good is it?" Renji's head dropped.

"Just come with me."

Ichigo lead Renji into the Captains assembly area where they regularly have Captains meeting. Except today there was a large screen projector at the far end of the room and the Captains and Lieutenant's (except for a few) were lined up in comfortable chairs in the darkness. There was a vacant one in the centre. "This is your chair Renji." Ichigo sad referring to the central chair. He sat down and the movie begun:

**The title came up:**

'**The highlights of the consequences party challenge (Renji)'**

**(The movie shows scenes of the cool breeze of air wisping over the trees when suddenly) **

Althea: "RENJI ABARAI, I HAVE A BONE TO PICK WITH YOU!"  
Renji: "Why with me?! What did I do?!"  
Althea: (looked away for a second) "I couldn't find Shuhei anywhere in the last 3 days, so I thought you would do instead. You deserve just as much as is does

any ways.  
Renji: "Oh, Crap" **(Renji began to run away from Althea in slow motion while a chorus of **_**'Love Is In The Air'**_** sung over the image.)**

Everyone in the theatre began laughing. Renji went red in the face.

**Another scene came up:**

Renji: (He kicked Althea hard in the square of her chest and she flew back hard into a tree making a loud)

Althea: ("CRACK" as she hit it. Then she fell to the ground lifeless.)

Renji : "Althea!" (He ran over to the unconscious girl. Leaning over her he shook her.) "Wake up Althea. Come on wake up. Who else is going to do all the

Paper work?! Come on, Wake up." (He continued to shake her.)

(**At this the song 'Don't Wake Me Up' by Chris Brown came on.)**

Althea: (Opens her eyelids to see Renji (slowly))

"RRRRAAAPPPPEEEE, Renji get off me."

Renji: (Renji flew backward in surprise.)

(**The song chorus to 'Heart attack' by 1D began to play.)**

Renji: "WHAT THE FUCK WOMAN I'M NOT ANY WHERE NEAR YOU!"

The face Renji made was priceless and another roar of laughter came over the theatre.

Althea: "Why would you do such a thing to an unconscious poor girl like me!" Althea chortled.

Renji: "I DIDN'T DO THAT YOU CRAZY OLD WOMAN! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! I WAS TRYING TO MAKE YOU WAKE!" Renji yelled.

Althea: "Well you could have told me that." "She said getting up on her feet."

Renji: "NO I COULDN'T! YOU WERE UNCONSIOUS! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS ASSUME THE WORST OF ME!"

Althea: "Why? Should I assume the best?"

Renji: "YYYYEEEEESSSSS! Give me some credit."

Althea: (Althea began to attack Renji again.)

Renji: "WHAT DID I SAY THIS TIME?!"

**Another scene came up:**

Renji: "WHAT!? How come Momo gets out and I don't? I was cut down by my own lieutenant and they don't pull me out!"

**(The movie paused on Renji's face while** **the song 'Shot Me Down' by David Guetta came on.)**

**(The movie did a replay of Althea striking Renji momentarily then went back to the previous scene.)**

Zaraki: "It was a friendly quarrel in which you just happen to get hurt in. You'll be fine."

Renji: "No! Momo was the one who got stuck in the middle of a quarrel! I got attacked on purpose by my Lieutenant!"

Yachiru: (Beaming) "True Renji but you provide entertainment."

Renji: (Angry with fury) "ENTERTAINMENT MY ASS! Byakuya is just paying you to make me lose so I will finally do that paperwork! Isn't he?"

**(The chorus of 'U and Ur Hand' by pink played.)**

Zaraki: (Put his hand over Yachiru's mouth.) "Yachiru don't reveal a thing we need that money." He whispered in the girls ear.

Renji: "Kenpachi, the whole Seireitei can hear you! What makes you think I can't?!" Renji fumed.

Zaraki: "Cool it Renji! Your face is almost as red as your hair."

Renji: (Tries to make himself small and cute and puts his arms out stupidly, trying to mimics Yachiru) "O' yeah _Kenny! Well can I have a lolly-pop?" _

**(The song 'Sunshine Lollypops' played silently as the next scenes happen:)**

Yachiru: (Yachiru face went as pink. then she ran up to Renji and kicked him in the balls.)

Renji: (Renji falls to the ground.)

Yachiru: (Yachiru puts on a threatening look.) "Don't insult Kenny otherwise it is him you are dealing with next."

(Far off Althea fell out of a tree laughing.)

**(The music stops suddenly)**

Zaraki: (He walks up to Renji who was still on the ground and picks him up by his Haori and lifts him to eye level.) "I bet you would love that, wouldn't you Abarai?"

Renji: (Sweat rolling down his face) "Ha, maybe not to day."

Zaraki: "Then don't call me KENNY!" (He yelled in Renji's face then he threw him over the back of his shoulder.)

The camera closed up on Renji as he flew through the air at extreme speed, his face looked ridiculously surprised. He hit the tree. His face then looked distorted and semi-conscious. The whole theatre laughs outrageously every time a song starts to play.

**The next scene began:**

**(The song the 'Last Day On Earth' by Kate Miller- Heidke plays as it shows scenes of the ceremony.)**

_Look down _**(Izuru looked down at what had exploded under his foot)**_  
The ground below is crumbling _**(Jimmy was deflating)**_  
Look up _**(Izuru looked up to see Yuki going angry at him)**_  
The stars are all exploding _**(Suddenly it goes to Shunsui waving his hand (in slow motion) in appreciation before Zaraki's Zanpakuto flies down toward him causing dust to fly up)**

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah ho, hi (hi, hi, hi)

**(The twins are smiling waving a top of their pedestal) **_  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah (yeah, yeah, yeah) _**(Izuru passes out after being conked on the head by Yuki)**

It's the last day on earth

**Flash back to day5: (Renji grabbed Althea's wrist)**_  
In my dreams (my dreams, my dreams) In my dreams (my dreams, my dreams) _**(Renji looked her straight in the eyes and spoke silent words)**_  
It's the end of the world _**(Althea looked away then looked back up at him again innocently)**_  
And you've come back to me _**Back to ceremony: (the slouching sleeping Renji had the microphone pointed to his mouth)**_  
In my dreams _**(after the words of the song echoed Renji's voice came over the words ****"I wub bu Althea." were spoken)**

**(The musical gap between the chorus and the verse came on. It showed a part when Althea yelled in response "In your dreams Renji!")**

Between the dust and the debris

**Day 5 again: (there was a tsunami of golden glowing attacking plants coming toward Althea illuminating here features.)**_  
There's a light surrounding you and me _**(Then it showed Renji's expression of her at that moment, completely awed.)**

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah ho, hi (hi, hi, hi)

** (Neko winked and gave a thumbs up to the Camera.)**_  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah (yeah, yeah, yeah) _**(Then it showed Raiden smirking down at his friend Daisuke who was on the lower Podium.)**

It's the last day on earth

**a scene from****Day 10: (Althea was sitting him up against a tree and spoke silent words)**_  
In my dreams (my dreams, my dreams) In my dreams (my dreams, my dreams) _**(the Semi-conscious Renji replied silently)**_  
It's the end of the world _**(Althea ruffled his hair and walked off.)**_  
And you've come back to me _**(the slouching sleeping Renji had the microphone pointed to his mouth)**_  
In my dreams _**(Once again Renji's voice came over the words ****"I wub bu Althea." were spoken)**_  
_**(Showing again the part when Althea yelled in response "In your dreams Renji!")**

And you hold me closer than I can ever remember being held

**(Renji was shaking and yelling with extreme concern at Althea who was unconscious in his arms.)**_  
And I'm not afraid to sleep now, if we can stay like this until _**(Althea opened up her eyes and saw Renji.)**

It's the last day on earth

**(Renji block's Althea's strike at Shuhei)**_  
In my dreams (my dreams, my dreams) In my dreams (my dreams, my dreams) _**(he locks his Zanpakuto with hers)**_  
It's the end of the world _**(You see the surprise on Althea's her face)**_  
And you've come back to me _**(She began lightly hitting his chest in defeat)**

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah ho, hi (hi, hi, hi)

_**(Rangiku almost topples of her podium)**__  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah (yeah, yeah, yeah) _**(Yachiru throws up rainbow spew)**_  
_

**(The screen was black while the song continued)**_  
In my head I replay our conversations_. **( Renji's and Althea's conversation sounded with the music "What are you fighting for?")**_  
Over and over til they feel like hallucinations _**("To protect the soul society. Like anyone else.")**_  
You know me, I love to lose my mind _**("…is there something you want to achieve or strive for while you are my lieutenant?")**_  
And every time anybody speaks your name I still feel the same _**("To achieve the strength to protect others." Althea said looking down and began to cry.)**_  
I ache, I ache, I ache inside_** ("Then instead of attacking me let me help you…" it faded out) **

In my head I replay our conversations

**(****Althea's voice sounded for a different scene, "It's alright Renji, you get some rest, and when you wake up later there will be a stack of paper work for you to do. Okay.")**_**  
**__Over and over til they feel like hallucinations _**(****"Okay.")**_  
You know me, I love to lose my mind (it's the last) _**(****"that's a good boy.")**_  
And every time anybody speaks your name I still feel the same _**(****"The punk had it coming." Zaraki's harsh voice sounded.)**_  
I ache, I ache, I ache inside (day on earth)_

I ache, I ache, I ache inside

**(A continued scene of Renji laughing on the ground)**_  
I ache, I ache, I ache inside _**(Then it showed Renji falling to the ground when Althea's Zanpakuto took effect)**_  
I ache, I ache, I ache inside _**(Then as the music finally echoes out Yachiru's voices over "****AND LAST WE ALL KNOW HIM AS OUR FRIENDLY NEIGHBOURHOOD CAPTAIN OF THIRD SQUAD! RENJI ABARAI! CONGRADUALTIONS RENJI YOU HAVE RECEIVED ALL OF THE PAPERWORK FROM BYAKUYA KUCHIKI'S SQUAD WHICH YOU PREPARED FOR YOUR SELF! WHAT A COINSIDENCE!")**

**The credits began to roll**

**At the end of the credit's there was quickly the song 'I am A Gummy Bear' came on as Yachiru chased the Giant Lolly Pop across the screen.**

The lights came on and echoing of laughter that crossed the room was loud and gleeful. It continued for what seemed like hours to Renji. When the laughter dulled down someone would look at the disorder state Renji was in and would start laughing all over again. Every once and a while someone would repeat a line that Renji had said at the top of their voice and the laughter would continue. Renji sat there gripping his chair tightly in anger with an expression somewhere between shock, humiliation and extreme anger. His eye was twitching uncontrollably.

* * *

**We had a lot of fun writing this Chapter, hope you like this too.**

**sorry it's a bit late.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

* * *

**The Matsumoto Twins**

**Chapter 13**

**A Bad Day for Renji, Continued…**

The doors sung open to reveal a very angry Althea (who was not invited) who had been watching from the other side of the door but who obviously couldn't her much of the words. "WHO MADE THAT FILM!" She demanded. "WHO MADE IT! DOES ANYBODY REALISE THAT, THAT FILM HAD A GO AT ME TOO, NOT JUST RENJI! IT MADE ME LOOK WEAK!"

Mayuri got up from where he was rolling on the ground laughing, "Yes I was very aware of this. This is why I had a special film prepared for this exact accusation." Mayuri explained holding up a disk. Althea was intrigued by this notion. "Please come and sit in my seat while I run this movie."

"As long as it doesn't make me look weak." She had and extremely stern look on her face.

"I assure you it doesn't." Mayuri placed the disc into a slot and turned off the lights as everyone managed to lift themselves back onto their seats clutching their ribs.

Althea sat down in Mayuri's seat and looked back at Renji who had not moved, in fact he might have stopped breathing.

The movie began: it sounded like how the last one did except in the corner there was the film of the same movie everyone had just watched but on the bigger screen. But what took up the majority of the screen was Renji's face. It showed every single one of his reactions to every single scene of the movie. When the song 'Love Is In The Air' came on Renji smirked and said, "Real mature guys." He took it lightly and well but as each song came on his face got more and more down trodden. There was moments when his eyes were wide and in time he was in denial. There was a lot of face palming and he turned his head away knowing what was coming next. Then when the final song came on there was the best expressions at first he was laughing and relieved that he wasn't the only one getting bashed up by a girl, it almost seemed as Renji thought the worst was over and it would just show other officers from there onwards but he was so wrong. When it came up to the chorus and he heard what he said in his sleep on camera to everyone in Seireitei his laughing ceased and he began to whimper, almost cry. And had a small smile when he heard Althea's reply. At these reactions Althea rolled off her holding her ribs in extreme fits of laughter, when she calmed down the movie was about to repeat the same part again.

Then the conversations with the black screen came on and Renji's face was confused on how that that didn't sound romantic when he said it earlier but apparently did to everyone else. And when Zaraki spoke and the end of their conversations Althea rolled into new fits of laughter. Then at the very end when it had the part with Yachiru, Renji was completely stunned at the whole film.

When the lights were turned back on everyone took one look at Renji and rolled back into fits of laughter again. Renji was no longer angry or humiliated he was just in complete and entire shock as he sat in his chair. He could not believe that the day could get worse. However Althea was no longer angry at any one at all instead had a permanent smile on her face for the next week.

It was midday and Renji was still seated in his chair, wide eyed and in shock not letting go of his seat. "Unohana will he be alright?" Isane asked in concern. Everyone was crowded around Renji's seat in the centre of the room looking over Unohana's shoulder.

"I'm not sure, however he does appear to be in extreme shock he's not moving at all, even his breathing is very faint." Unohana replied. "He is not responding to anything at all." Unohana then drove her Zanpakuto straight toward Renji's head. She purposely missed and it struck the seat cutting off his hair. He didn't even blink. "See no response what so ever. He is in so much shock and humiliation that it seems he isn't even afraid of a blade striking him down. I'm not sure how long it will be until he snaps out of it."

"Will it be before evening because I don't want to have to walk over all the paper work he has to do just to get to my desk chair." Byakuya said solemnly.

"Please Byakuya, bringing up such stressing matters such as paperwork could make this state last a lot longer." Unohana implored.

"If he dies can I have his Liver?" Yuki asked putting her chin on Unohana's shoulder.

"Oooo and could I have his brain?" Mayuri added.

"Lay off Renji. He is my dead body, not yours." Yuki demanded.

"Yes but who will help you preserve it though." Mayuri quizzed. Yuki had no reply.

Unohana made sure that conversation didn't continue, "He will not die, he is just in shock. It should ware off in time."

"If it doesn't do you think I could steal his Liver without him noticing?" Yuki asked Unohana.

"Perhaps, but the Problem with that Yuki is, I will notice." Unohana gave one of her spooky smiles. Then in reply Yuki did the same thing and gave her one of her own spooky smiles.

"I'm not sure which one is scarier." Daisuke nudged his Captain.

"Definitely Unohana." Zaraki whispered back. After a moments silence Zaraki disturbed the peace again to impatient to care. "FUCK THAT! RENJI YOU LOSER SNAP OUT OF IT!" Zaraki charged forward with his Zanpakuto ready to strike.

As he was charging Yuki yelled out, "NO YOU MIGHT HURT HIS LIVER!" Zaraki ignored this and struck Renji with his Zanpakuto, but only slightly.

A line of blood gashed out of Renji's left arm. Unohana warded off Zaraki's attack just enough to wound Renji but not take off his arm. "Zaraki it is not appropriate to attack and unarmed man that is in shock. If I cannot scare him out of his fit I doubt you can."

"Then why did you let me strike him, even slightly." Zaraki questioned already knowing the answer.

"I wanted to see his reaction to pain." She smiled. She looked at the traumatized Renji, "And from what I can tell there was still no reaction. We should probably remove Renji from this room otherwise it will only keep reminding him of why he has gone into shock. If some of you can help transport him to the Fourth Squad special Captains Quarters that would be very much appreciated." Unohana smiled again. No one hesitated to help out. Unohana then left the room to prepare Renji's quarters.

No one could make him let go of the chair he was seated on. He was gripping on so tightly so they just carried the whole chair along with him. "Perhaps we should put him in cement and place him in the middle of the Seireitei with a plaque saying 'Died from permanent shock, buried in cement Liverless and Brainless.'" Neko announced.

Everyone carried Renji out of the First Division Captain Meeting room, "All hail the Mortified Captain Renji Abarai! Loser of the CONSEQUENCES PARTY!" Yachiru yelled out as he was carried through the Seireitei.

"I don't think we need to advertise it Yachiru." Jushiro said.

"Advertise all you like Yachiru." Althea backed up.

"Yeah, we should take some pictures for the magazine." Rangiku suggested. She pulled out a camera and stood in front of the parade. "Okay now everyone gather in for the photo." She said gesturing her hands for everyone to get in closer. She took the picture that had all the 'Consequences Party' participants and Captains underneath Renji's chair and Yachiru at the front yelling out and advertising. "Now quickly let me get one more in." She flash stepped up behind Renji's chair and poked her head over Renji's shoulder. She took a selfie with her looking upbeat and glamorous and Renji petrified with eyes as wide as they could possibly get.

"What is the photo's for Rangiku?" Hana asked.

"Well the first one was for the Seireitei Magazine and the second one was for my album and possible future bribes for free sake from Renji." Rangiku smiled at her own brilliance.

Toshiro rolled his eyes, "When did you get a camera anyway?" He asked.

"Kisuke was kind enough to buy me one on my last mission in the world of the living. I absolutely adore it, see look at all the photo's I have taken." She held out the camera for Toshiro to see. She flicked through the images which were mainly selfies of herself and the occasional one of her thumb.

* * *

Once they got to the room that Unohana had made up for him they tried to figure out the best way to lay him out. Since he would not part with his chair they thought of placing the seat with its back on the ground so he was lying down. This however was pointed out by Unohana as a tripping hazard and he was then placed up right against the wall in the centre of the room. There was a bed in the room for him if he ever did move again. Renji being placed up against the wall in a chair in shock was not a good idea because he looked so ornamental there. So ornamental in fact that when a fourth squad member came in to bring him food for dinner he didn't notice him seated in the chair and when he could not find him he sounded the alarm that made the whole Seireitei look for him. It wasn't until Unohana decided to investigate his room that they found him.

Izuru came in and visited Renji the next day. "Hey Captain. Hehe, it feels weird calling you Captain Renji, you are our Captain aren't you?" Izuru taking a seat on the empty bed began talking to himself. "It's just a bit hard to believe because at the moment Althea is running things at the Third Squad so I thought I would visit you to escape for a bit. Surprisingly she allowed me to come, in fact she suggested it. Either way I am going to stay as long as I can as to get away from her. I understand how you feel, well not right now, but she is a nightmare." He sighed as he looked at his frozen Captain. "That is why I am glad I bought this." He held out a bottle of Sake. "Cheers to you my captain and may you never get lost in that seat. It was bad enough losing you the first time. Althea went off her nut when she heard you went missing." He took a swig at his Sake. "She almost skinned everyone alive, especially the Fourth Squad member that reported him missing but wasn't. Poor guy I wonder if he survived? I'm lucky I wasn't in his position. Fortunately Unohana turned up before anything got messy." He took another swig. "That is why we need you back, Renji. Because even though the movie made fun of you to being in love, you are the only she really respects or at least she does now. Sure she gives you hell but I mean look at Rangiku, what less would you expect from a female Lieutenant. Besides like Toshiro you will get used her eventually." He took another swig. "I hope…"

"Female Lieutenants, uh?" Ashira and Hana walked in.

"Lieutenant Matsumoto and… ah… Lieutenant… Matsumoto." Izuru stood up in surprise.

"O' please it's just Ashira and Hana. And you are Izuru, right?" Ashira asked.

"Yeah, may I ask why you are here?" Izuru questioned.

"Byakuya sent me to find out when his paper work will disappear." Ashira said flatly, "And Hana wanted to tag along."

"And is it disappearing?" He asked.

"Well, I've been chipping away at it… or at least gluing it back together, but Renji was the one who lost so he should be the one who does it, plus that he provided it. He is probably the only one that understand what half of the stuff means."

"What are you doing here Izuru?" Hana asked.

"Talking to my Captain." Izuru pointed with the Sake bottle in his hand.

"Don't let Unohana see that, she won't be too impressed." Hana advised.

"Here, give it to me." Ashira said referring to the Sake bottle.

"Why?" Izuru held out the bottle.

"As bribery so we won't tell." Ashira grabbed the bottle off Izuru and skulled down a quarter of it.

"So let me guess you weren't just here to talk to a petrified Captain. Captain Althea is driving everyone mad at the moment." Hana mused. Izuru didn't deny it.

"Yeah, you're telling me." Ashira agreed. "Did you know she stormed into Byakuya's office this morning demanding that Renji should not have to do the work at Sixth Squad because there is enough in Squad Three that he has to do. Needless to say her trudging through the paper work trying to get to Byakuya already disproved Althea's point. She woke my afternoon nap on the couch with all the uproar she made. By the end of it there was confetti everywhere and an Althea chased out of the room by Byakuya's Shikai. It was quiet a site." She giggled.

"Haha, I bet that shut her up for a bit." Izuru laughed.

"Only for an hour or two." Ashira admitted.

"You should have seen my Captain. Shuhei's been trying to dodge her all day knowing he is already in her bad books. He doesn't want to end up in another fight so soon with Althea so I have been sending her in different directions all day." Hana Said.

There was a loud cry from outside that sounded like a voice of surprise and saying, "Aaarrr Althea!"

"Oops, I sent her in the right direction. Gotta go." Hana go up and Shunpoed out of the room.

"Poor Shuhei." Izuru shook his head.

"Yeah, I wonder who the next victim will be?" Ashira joked.

"I don't care as long as I am not in the firing line." Izuru looked at his almost empty Sake bottle. "If I don't get back soon I guess I might be the target." He said standing up and heading toward the door.

"Yeah I should probably get back to the office and tape more documents back together before dinner. Good-bye Renji." Ashira waved a hand behind her as she and Izuru left the room together leaving Renji still sitting silently frozen like in his chair.


End file.
